The Story of a Wizard and a Popstar
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: Alex doesn't want to be a wizard anymore, and Mitchies tired of the rock star life. What happens when the two switch places? MitchieXAlex Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**This Idea was inspired by another fanfic i recently read, its called A New Vibe by XcookiexcutterxpopstarX I don't mean to steal it or anything, but i couldn't help but see this in my head. A New Vibe can be found in the camp rock section. its about shane and mitchie basically switching lives. Mitchie becomes a diva popstar for dumping hot coffee on her manager and shane is just a regular guy who performs in his garage with his best friends. Now i have nothing against smitchie, but i do perfer Demena so im taking their idea and making it my own, if youve read that story youll see its different from this one.**  
**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

* * *

**Alex POV**  
I couldn't see a thing through the thick cloud of smoke. My spell had gone horribley wrong yet again causing an explosion in the lair. I coughed and waved a hand trying to clear the air in front of me, but my efforts were in vain.  
"ALEXANDRA!" My father yelled.  
"Dad I didn't mean to I swear! Just keep teaching me, I know i can get it right!" I pleaded with my father. He was annoyed with me, i could tell. I've tried ten times already, but i know if i keep trying i'd get it right. My father sighed and shook his head.  
"Alex, we've been trying at this for hours, i just don't see you getting it"  
"B-But -" He cut me off.  
"Alex no, i said its enough. I want you to clean this place up, and then go get ready for your shift. I sighed in defeat.  
"Fine." As he left i took out my wand and cleared the air using a spell. After that i truged toward our families subshop. The lair was magically hidden in the freezer of the subshop. I stopped when i heard my mom and dad talking.  
"I just don't see her getting through it. Any of it, I swear it's like she's not even trying. She doesn't deserve to be the family wizard. I felt my eyes well up with tears. That one hurt. No one believed in me. No one thought i could do anything. Well actually there is one person. She's the love of my life and currentlly my girlfriend. The only problem was she was on tour. Mitchie Torres was the most famous teenage celebrity and she just happens to be my girlfriend. You're probabley thinking 'Girlfriend?' Well if you must know I'm gay. I don't care what anyone thinks as long as i have my mitchie. How'd someone like me get together with a famous person? Simple. I didn't know who she was when i met her.

* * *

_I was wiping down tables. Business was slow again, and practically empty. Scratch that, it was empty. I don't understand why i still have to work if no one comes in. Right then as if on cue, the bell above the door rang signaling someone had just walked in. I turned around to see the most beautiful person i've ever seen to walk the earth. She was so stunning I found myself staring at her. She had semi-long, light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that held a small sparkle to them. She took a look around until her eyes finally landed on mine._  
_"Oh, i'm sorry, are you closed?" she asked looking worried and embarassed._  
_"Huh? Oh, no. No we're not, this place just sucks." I say honestly. If my dad had been here he would've flipped._  
_"Are you sure you want to be telling potential customers that? I'm not so sure its good for business." She says and i can't help thinking how her voice was music in my ears. Just then Justin came down the stairs that lead to our living room. He froze mid step when he saw the girl._  
_"M- Mi- bu- how- wh-" then he seemed to notice me in the room and he turns back to the mystery girl. "Oh, If my sister did or said anything I truly apologize, Ms. Torres." _  
_"Oh, no, she hasn't. I just felt in the mood for a sandwhich and i noticed this place._  
_"Wait, wait. Wait. How do you two know each other?" I ask confused as to how Justin would know her name._  
_"Um we don't" the Torres girl looked at me confused._  
_"Well my brother certainly seems to know you" I stated completely baffled._  
_"Alex! that's Michelle Torres!" He turns back to this Michelle. "I'm sorry, my sister isn't really the brightest person."_  
_"Actually it's mitchie, I don't really like the name Michelle._  
_"Um I'm still lost, who are you exactly?" She looked at me with a curiousity filling her eyes. _  
_"You reallly don't know who I am?" I shake my head and she breaks out in the most beautiful smile i've ever seen. "Well then, It's a pleasure meeting you..."_  
_"Alex"_

* * *

**Mitchies POV**  
Ugh, i was exhausted. I had gotten up early for rehearsals and recording. Then spent all afternoon doing interviews and signings, and I just now finished using up the last of my energy performing for... Wherever this place was. I couldn't even keep track anymore, I was too busy. In the end all i really want is to be in the arms of my gorgeous girlfriend. I miss her so much I just wish i could see her. I was in my dressing room waiting for most of the crowd to clear out so i can make a safe exit without being ambushed by my fans. I really do love my fans, but they can get a bit wild at times. There was a knock at my door. I wanted to yell come in, but there could be another crazed fan or some creepy stalker, so i have to actually get up and answer the dang door. Groaning I got up and went over to the door. I opened it to reveal the one person i actually wanted to see.  
"ALEX!" I screamed and jumped onto her like a little kid. I wrapped my arms around her neck and wrapped my legs around her waist. She caught me and placed her hands securely on my legs to keep me from falling.  
"Hey babe." I felt so much better hearing the sound of her voice. We crashed our lips together not being able to wait even a second longer. I haven't seen her in a whole week. We finally pulled apart. Not that I wasn't enjoying it, Because, there is nothing i enjoy more than my girlfriend.  
"As much as i'd love to make out with you, I just finished a concert and I'm exhausted" I told her burying my head into her neck and just resting it there. Alex chuckled.  
"Thats fine as long as i get to be with my beautiful girlfriend" she says making me smile from ear to ear. Sometimes I wish I weren't famous. I would spend every night with this beautiful girl. That wasn't the only reason, it was the main one, but there were so much more. It was completely stressful living the life of a rockstar. Never seeing my girlfriend or family. Constantly working with no breaks. So many people expect so much from you all the pressure is there constantly haunting you making you have to do everything perfectly. If only i had alex's life, things would be so much simpler.  
**Alex POV**  
I was holding mitchie in my arms. I could tell she had a long day, she was practically asleep on top of me. Although I'm sure all this is worth it. Having millions of fans encouraging you to do your best everyday, doing what you love, living your dream. One small mistake is fine. Mitchie's constantly falling on stage and her fans think it's cute. So do I, but thats not the point. There aren't these consequences for messing up a single word. One word wrong in a spell and the whole dang day is ruined. Why can't I have mitchie's life?

* * *

**No one's POV**  
Little did the girls know that they were thinking along the same lines. No one knew that the young wizard sitting there, would be the most powerful wizard in all of history, that is, if she could get a hold on the spells. Mitchie didn't even know alex was a wizard, and alex was oblivious to the power she possesed. Because both girls basically had the same desire, and the desire was so strong, a spell was cast using no words, only cast by the wants of two girls and an infinite amount of power that one latina had insider her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm so happy to have my first reviews! I was a bit unsure because this is my first femslash, so Thank you SO much Demenaforever13 and cyansnap. And yes I am lazy with capitalization and punctuation. So anyways, i promise i'll try to update at least once a week if this story is good enough to continue, I wanna hear your opinions on the story and criticize so i can improve. Except for the homophobic, if you don't like femslashes don't read them. That is all.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**  
"Mitchie get up!" i heard someone yelling at me. Ugh, i thought i had the day off today, can't I decide the recording times for my own upcoming album? I sat up and let out a yawn while stretching, while I looked around my room. Wait not my room, this is Alex's room. How'd I get here, wasn't I just on tour?  
"C'mon! We don't want to wait for you to get your lazy ass out of bed, hurry up, get dressed and meet us in the lair, and if you decide to go back to sleep, you are grounded for a month. That means i take your wand and you dont get to see Alex." I just stared in shock as Mr. Russo, Alex's dad just yelled at me. I couldn't believe it. He had always been nice to me. And did he say wand? what the heck!? After he left I decided it'd be best to play along so I don't get Alex in trouble. I decided I would just borrow Alex's clothes, she shouldn't mind after all she is my girlfriend. I had just taken my shirt off when Alex suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. I stared at her, the forgotten shirt in my hand fell to the floor.  
"MITCH! Oh thank goodness I found you I-" She stopped and looked around.  
"Wait, why are you in my room? And why did I wake up on your tour bus? Your manager just cussed me out, I thought she was religious?" I started coming back to my senses and saw that Alex was staring, and not at my face. I retrieved the borrowed shirt from the ground and put it on.  
"Okay, how did you do that!?" i asked  
"do what?"  
"You just appeared in the room!" Alex's eyes widened as she realized she did in fact just appear out of nowhere.  
"CRAP! I was so freaked out about all this i forgot to be more careful." Alex said talking to herself more than me.  
"Alex! whats going on?" I demanded.  
"Honestly I don't know Mitch. Usually situations like these are because I cast a spell and it went wrong, but I swear I didn't this time."  
"Spell? Alex what are you talking about?" She just sighed and sat on the bed.  
"Alright. I know you deserve an explanation, but before you say anything, just know I wanted to tell you, I just was never allowed."  
"Alex just tell me"  
"I'm a wizard" I got up and started to walk out the door, but she stopped me. "I'm serious!"  
"You really expect me to believe your magical?" I asked her.  
"Look around you Mitch. You woke up in my room, and saw me magically appear in the middle of the room. Speaking of which, I'm surprised my dad hasn't come in and yell at you yet."  
"Actually you came right after he left." Her eyes went wide.  
"He did?! You need to hurry!" I could tell she was panicking but I had no idea why. I had a feeling there was more to it that she wasn't letting on. She started shoving me out of the room. "He's gonna be furious, just try to stay calm and be nice, and don't say anything unless he asks a question."  
"Alex, its your dad, how bad could it be?" I always knew her dad to be kind, so you could see why this would sound odd to me.  
"You have no idea." She whispered, as if I wasn't meant to hear made it down to their family sub shop and went into the kitchen.  
"Alex, there's no one here." She just kept walking toward their walk-in freezer. She opened it and i expected to see the boxes of frozen stored food, but that's not what was behind the door. Inside was a room filled with a bunch of weird miscellaneous items. Alex shoved me in, but i grabbed her arm and pulled her with me. We fell to the ground in a heap. Justin, Max, and Jerry stared at us wide-eyed.  
"MICHELLE RUSSO!" Jerry screamed furiously. "What is she doing here!?" He pointed to my girlfriend who was currently on top of me. I couldn't help thinking I could get used to this. Before I could respond, Alex hurriedly jumped up.  
"Wait! sir, uh..." she trailed off trying to think. I could almost see the wheels in her head turning as she tried to think fast. "Just one moment" she told her dad who was now red-faced with anger. Before anyone could react, she grabbed my arm and lead me out. I expected she was going to stop in the kitchen so we could talk, but she just kept going. We left "The Waverly Sub Station" and walked down the street. Finally I stopped us putting a firm foot on the ground.  
"Alex stop! Where are we even going?"  
"Somewhere we can talk and figure all this out. So obviously we somehow switched lives. Apparently that means families too. You're now living my life, only with your name and vice versa for me."  
"Okay, but how Alex? How is that possible?"  
"By magic of course. But what I don't get is why do I have my powers still?" I was completely lost.

**Alex's Pov**

She was completely lost, I could see it in her eyes.  
"Okay Mitch, I'm a wizard, have we not established that?"  
"Yes, I just find it hard to believe."  
"And that's understandable. You are a famous rock star" I continued.  
"Your point?"  
"Well, I woke up on your tour bus, in my room where you woke up, there were posters of me instead of posters of you. We switched our lives, that makes you the wizard and me the rock star, so why do I still have my powers? Shouldn't you have them?" I could see she was getting it.  
"You're right." Then I thought of something. I grabbed my wand, which I always kept in my boot.  
"Here, say a spell" I told her handing her my wand.  
"What!? Alex, I don't know any spells! I'm not a wizard!"  
"In this reality you are. Just say something that rhymes"  
"Okay, uh" she looked around. We had found ourselves at the park near my house. Or Mitchie's house. Whatever, its the one near the sub station.  
"Comakus Pancakus!" She said causing a plate of pancakes to appear magically in front of her.  
"How'd you know that?" I asked baffled.  
"Know what?" Mitchie asked me eyeing a pancake suspiciously before taking a bite out of it.  
"That spell! That's not exactly something someone thinks of when they're trying to rhyme.  
"Oh, I don't know. I didn't get breakfast so I was hungry and that was what popped in my head." I thought for a minute till I got another idea. I looked around and spotted a smooth pebble lying in the grass. I went to retrieve it and I held it out to Mitchie.  
"Try to think of a spell to duplicate this rock." She gave me a look that said 'are you crazy?' "Just do it." She nodded and stopped to think. It wasn't even a minute when she waved the wand at the rock.  
"Edgebono Utoosis." she said and an exact copy of the pebble appeared in my hand next to the original one.  
"So you know all the spells I know, you just don't know it. Does that make any sense?" I asked and she shook her head no.  
"Whatever. Okay, we need someone who knows about magic. Someone who can tell us exactly whats going on and how to fix it." Then it hit me. "Iv'e got it! Let's go!" I exclaimed pulling a confused Mitchie along with me.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? Okay so I have two people in mind for them to go see. Justin or Professor Crumbs? Justin was my first thought, but then again, no one ever puts crumbs in the stories anymore so pleeze tell me who you think they should go see. Also, if you have any suggestions on what could happen those are much appreciated. Thank you. **

**-SM**


	3. Catch Me

**I am SO happy that I've gotten some positive reviews for this story. I haven't gotten any responses on weather to put professor crumbs in the story or Justin, So instead I have decided to go ahead and choose. I can't believe I've updated everyday so far with this story, usually I don't update often, but for some reason, I'm determined to update every day, let's see how long I can keep this up. I consider it an achievement seeing how lazy I am. Well since I know no one really cares about the A/N's I'll go ahead and continue the story.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**  
I was feeling very overwhelmed. It was like It was too much to learn in one day. First I wake up to find that I have magically switched lives with my girlfriend, who I also found out is a wizard, and now were going to the weirdest places around the world trying to find a... uh... Mr. Crumble? Whatever his name was. All alex really told me is that he's some old dude thats she's known since she's been a wizard. Which I found out was when she was ten. I guess I had just assumed she had been a wizard since birth and that she's always known about it, but she said she didn't know until she was ten and even then it took her a while to believe it. It reminded me of a few days after I met her, she wouldn't believe me when I told her I was a rock star.

* * *

_"Hey Mitch," Alex asked me as she layed on my bed. I was currently lying on the ground staring at the ceiling. We were just hanging out listening to music. I loved these moments where we'd just relax and have small conversations not really doing anything. She didn't know it but I had really strong feelings about her. I think I was in love with my friend, but how was that possible? I've only known her a week.' Stop it Mithie, she's most likely not even in to girls' I thought sadly._  
_"Yeah?" I responded trying to keep my voice even as to not give away what I had just been thinking._  
_"Why were you surprised that I didn't know you?"_  
_"Huh?"_  
_"You know when we met." I couldn't help but smile. _  
_"You mean you still haven't figured it out?" I asked with laughter in my voice. This girl was amazing. It overjoyed me to know she could like me like this without knowing that I came with fame and money. It just showed she really was my friend and not just trying to use me._  
_"Figured what out?" she looked adorable. She was looking at me with these confused eyes and I could see she was thinking hard trying see if she had missed anything obvious._  
_"Alex, I'm Michelle Torres" _  
_"Well isn't someone a bit cocky" she smirked. I just laughed._  
_"No, Alex, I'm a singer. I go around on tour, perform on stage, I have a record deal." This time it was her turn to laugh._  
_"Wow, Mitch. No really, why was it weird that I didn't know you?" I couldn't believe it. This girl amazed me to no end. I had been expecting a gasp, or a scream, or anger or something. I didn't expect her to think I was joking._  
_"I'm serious!" She looked me dead in the eye._  
_"Oh, yeah?" I could see where this was going._  
_"yeah."_  
_"Prove it. Sing something." _  
_"Like what?"_  
_"Catch me"_  
_"Catch me?" I started laughing again. she wanted me to sing a song that I wrote. " And who might I ask sings it?"_  
_"I don't know, I dont really pay attention to names other than the song title. Its reading a whole other sentence, and you know how I feel about reading." _  
_"Well Okay then" I said smiling at her antics. "I'd ask you to pass me my guitar, but I'm worried it'd be too much work" I said with a smirk._  
_"Are you kidding me? I'd have to actually sit up and extend my arm, you can't ask me to do that kind of labor." I rolled my eyes._  
_"Do you need music sheets?" she asked as I retrieved my guitar from its stand next to my bed._  
_"No, I actually know this one" I said as I warmed up by messing around with some notes. then I began._  
_"Before I fall_  
_Too fast,_  
_Kiss me quick_  
_but make it last_  
_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_  
_When you say goodbye_  
_Keep it sweet,_  
_Keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass _  
_and don't let go_  
_'Cause I could fall too soon into this beautiful_  
_moonlight_

_I looked up and saw Alex staring at me with her mouth wide open. I couldn't help but smirk. I wrote this song two days after I met her. It was the fastest recording I've ever done, and I was able to put it on youtube, without having to wait for any release dates._

_But your so hypnotising, you've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_and I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling but please dont catch me._  
_See this heart_  
_wont settle down_  
_like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you do _  
_My stomache screams just when I look at you_  
_Run far away,_  
_So I can breathe_  
_Even though your far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes too high_  
_'cause every hello ends with a goodbye"_  
_Alex no longer had her mouth wide open. Though her eyes looked bewildered, she was enjoying the song_  
_But you're so hypnotising_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_Youve got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unravelling _  
_your love is where I'm falling_  
_but please don't catch me_  
_So now you see_  
_why i'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart_  
_without _  
_a care_  
_but here I go_  
_It's what I feel_  
_and for the first time in my life I know its real_

_I stopped looking down at the guitar and looked solely at Alex. I looked her straight in the eyes, hoping that she could read them and know This song is about her._  
_But You're so hypnotising _  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling while I sleep_  
_I sped up a little becuase this part was faster_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_your love is where I'm falling _  
_But please don't catch me_  
_But this is love so please don't break me_  
_I slow down again_  
_Im giving up so please just catch me._  
_I strummed the last chord and Put the guitar down. I got up from my spot on the floor and made my way to the bed. I sat next to Alex and took her hands in mine as I looked into her beautiful eyes._  
_"Alex, I know Iv'e only known you for a week, but somehow I've fallen for you. You make me happy just being around me and I cant stand being friends anymore. Alexandra Margarita Russo, will you give me the honor of being your girlfriend? She had misty eyes during the end of the song, but now the tears were spilling over._  
_"Yes!" she said tackling me with a hug._

* * *

Present Time  
That had been the happiest moments of my life. I still couldn't believe I was lucky enough to have her. Alex looked at me with a small smile.  
"What are you thinking about? Your smiling"  
"The happiest day of my life." I responded. She had a confused expression on her face.  
"And just what day was that?"  
"When school got out for the summer" I said jokingly, then laughed when Alex rolled her eyes at me.

**It wasn't as long as I'd hoped it to be but I guess at least its something. Also I'm feeling a bit depressed cuz there's a live chat with Selena Gomez tomorrow at 4:00pm and I wont be here. I happen to be a huge Selenator so I was really looking forward to it. Anyways, pleeze review, cuz they make me so happy and give me the motivation to update everyday.**

**-SM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex's POV**

I couldn't believe it. We had searched everywhere and have still not found professor crumbs. We went everywhere! Well, Except for one place, although I wasn't sure how I could go there. I wonder if the wizard world was affected by whatever spell was cast. Did they at one time enroll Mitchie here, or do they have records of me? Either way, somehow, we're both wizards at the moment. If you haven't guessed already, I'm talking about Wiztech. What if Mitchie's a wizard too? No, I'm sure she would have told me by now if she was. Unless, she didn't know about it herself… But how would that be possible? I've never heard of a case where a wizard didn't know they were a wizard. Except for that one guy, was it Larry something? Berry something? Harry? I don't remember, but it doesn't matter because he's not real. I saw the movies and they were completely off to how wizards live, although, what if the British did live like that? What if Harry Potter did exist? What would it be like going to Hogwarts? Ugh, I'd probably have to work hard at school or something. Plus I'd be away from Mitchie and I can't stand that.  
"Aalllleex!" Mitchie whined from her seat next to me. We were sitting on a bench in the subway (the real one, not my families shop) while I debated returning to my old school. I could tell Mitch was tired, she turns into a little kid whenever she's tired.  
"Yes?"  
"What are we doing here?" She said resting her head on my shoulder with the most adorable pout.  
"I'm just thinking. I know where Professor Crumbs is, I just don't know If I can get there." I looked down at her. She really did look tired.  
"Mitch? Why are you tired?"  
"Tour… Interviews….. rehearsals." She mumbled, almost incoherently.  
"Didn't you sleep last night?" I asked her. She did sleep in this morning compared to her normal schedule, If anyone, I should be tired from how extraordinarily early I got up this morning. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to think.  
"I don't remember." She said confused. "What did we do last night?"  
"I went and saw you after your concert, why don't you remember?" Then I thought of something that completely worried me.  
"Mitch, what's the last thing you remember?" She thought for a minute. It seemed like an hour to me.  
"Um, the interview with Ellen. When she gave me that pillow…" I sighed with relief. That had been yesterday. For a moment I was worried the spell was affecting her and replacing her memories, with the made up ones. Obviously that was not the case. I silently observed her (Not in a creepy stalkers-ish way!) and I noticed her eyes were tinted red, and she was sweating, but she was shivering like she was cold. I placed my hand on her forehead checking her temperature. It practically burned her. My first thought was the hospital, till she sneezed and a raincloud formed above her. This wasn't a normal fever, It was a magical one. I was about ready to flip out, but then thought better of it. I didn't want to alarm her. I took out my wand and cast a spell to make it go away.  
"C'mon we better get going" I told her holding out my arm. She took it, but her hand felt weak in mine. I pulled her up and she nearly fell over, luckily I was able to catch her. She obviously couldn't walk and I was panicking a bit more each minute. I turned around and crouched over.  
"Hop on my back Mitch. Just concentrate on jumping and I'll to the rest." She obeyed. I had to take an extra step so that I wouldn't fall over when she jumped on. Mitchie Isn't heavy, not at all in fact, but she was mostly dead weight right now. I held her up by her legs as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her lay her head down.  
"Mitch, you okay up there?" I asked mainly just checking that she was still conscious. I got a small groan in response. I hurried into one of the bathrooms. They were usually empty because most people find them to dirty to actually use. The stench hit my nose and I gagged. I waved my wand and in a flash we were out of there. When our surroundings came back into view, I noticed we were in crumb's office. Fortunately enough he was sitting at his desk. He looked up at us calmly.  
"Ah, Alex, what a pleasant surprise" He said greeting me as if I dropped by every day.  
"Professor! You know who I am?" I asked happy that he did remember me. So that means Wiztech isn't affected by spells cast in the mortal world.  
"Of course! And you have a lot of explaining to do! I have a lot of paperwork to do, because you decided to switch lives with a mortal! It's going to take a lot to keep them from throwing you in wiz jail."  
"I didn't cast any spells though! And I'll help resolve this later, I promise, but right now you need to help Mithcie!" I said hurriedly. I laid her down on the carpet not seeing any seats. She was out of it. Professor Crumbs came from around his desk and bent over her.  
"Alex, It seems as though You did this spell to the extreme! You should have thought about this before you cast the spell." He didn't sound angry, more like disappointed. It kind of stung.  
"But Professor! I didn't cast a spell! One night we were talking like normal, and the next thing I know, I wake up on her tour bus with her manager blowing her top off.  
"My, my. I had my suspicions before, and now they're confirmed."  
"What?" I hated when he went all cryptic on me.  
"Alexandra, Have you heard the ancient legend of your family line?"  
"Legend? No, our family has a legend?" If the love of my life wasn't possibly dying in front of me, I would've thought that was awesome, but at the moment I couldn't care less. It was pissing me off that he wasn't doing anything to help Mitchie. She layed on the ground breathing heavily, and she was pale. "Professor, with all do respect, I'd rather hear about this_ after _ my girlfriend is better."  
"Well, putting it shortly, You are the most powerful wizard. Not of your time, but in all time. There never has been and never will be someone more powerful, and because you are still a young wizard in training, You have not learned to control your power. You obviously wished for something like this and by wishing alone, you were able to cast a spell without intending to. The spell was meant for her to gain all your power, but it was simply too great for her to handle, so she got barely an eighth of your power transferred into her. The spell could not be completed fully, so you still have most of your power, and your friend here isn't strong enough to hold that small eighth of your power."  
"So wait, Your not telling me…" I trailed off. I just couldn't say it aloud. I didn't believe it. I _refused _to believe it, and yet it was happening.  
"The power is killing her, so unless you reverse this fast, she could very well die."  
"Wha- No. NO! That cannot happen! I will not let that happen! Professor, Please tell me how to fix this!" I was full on crying. I could lose Mitchie, and It'd be all my fault.

* * *

** I might type later on today, but I don't know, I'll be kinda busy, Hopefully I can have two chapters posted for today, and if not, then I apologize. Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you like it.**

**-SM **


	5. The Mezzo

**Yay ^_^ I got 3 favorites! Im very surprised with the responses, I didn't think this would get any reviews or followers. On with the story!**

* * *

**Mitchies POV**  
I kept hearing these strange noises. I could not for the life of me describe them any way other than saying it was strange. I was in an odd place. The sky was bright green and I was standing in a field of grass. Odd thing was, the grass was blue and there were patches of white. It was almost like the sky and earth had switched colors. I looked around, the place seemed a bit lonely. No one was really here. At least thats what I thought till I saw a figure in the distance. I started walking toward it. It was sitting in the grass and appeared to be a little girl. I finally made it to the little girl and was about to make my presence known when she spoke.  
"You know, I never wanted this to happen. I didn't think It would. To be honest, I wasn't even aware of the possibility." I looked around wondering who she was talking to. Then I realized she was talking to me.  
"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" This girl seemed familiar to me. Like I should know exactly who she was on sight.  
"Do I know you?" I asked her.  
"In a sense. You know me, just not me." ok i was completely confused. What's that supposed to mean?  
"Huh?" I said intellegently.  
"Well to put it simply, I'm Alex. She finally turned so I could see her face. I couldn't believe it, it really was her. Only she wasn't the Alex I knew, this alex was a lot younger. Probably around the age of 9 or 10. I couldn't help but just stare. I also couldn't help thinking about how adorable she was. Her hair was longer than 17 year old Alex. Her eyes had this sparkle in them, the sparkle I would only get a glimpse of from my Alex very occasionally, only in this younger Alex, her eyes shone much more brightly. Alex is nowhere near perky, but I never realized how close to depressed she seemed compared to this happy little girl in front of me. This alex seemed to be more wise too, I wonder how that works. I wonder why she isn't like this in my time. Wait, am I in a different time? No, that doesn't seem too likely.  
"Where am I?" I asked her not really sure how I should be responding to the other stuff.  
"Your not anywhere"  
"what about when am I?" she giggled.  
"Don't worry, you haven't left your time either."  
"Then...?"  
"This is the Mezzo. It's a place between life and death."  
"So limbo?"  
"No, thats completley different. Thats for the people who know."  
"People who know?"  
"People who know who they are, what they want, and where they're headed. People who come here are confused. They dont know where there lives were heading or what to make of It. People come here when they're about to die before their time."  
"So, I'm about to die?" I saw her eyes tear up.  
"It seems like it. You have no idea how this is affecting Alex."  
"I thought you _were_ Alex..." She smiled sadly.  
"Nope. I'm a very small part of Alex's magic. I appear in this form because this is when she was happiest. A spell was cast and you were supposed to recieve her powers, but sadly they're too much for you to handle, so her most fondest and dearest thoughts and feelings were put into you becuse you are who she loves most dearly." I started tearing up. I never thought about how much I meant to Alex. She meant the world to me and I was estatic that she felt the same way.  
"Why does Alex seem sadder than you?" She looked sad again. She just looked so small and innocent, it broke my heart to see it.  
"She lost her happiness. After she got her powers, her parents expected too much out of her. Especially because of how Justin turned out. She feels she can never get out of his shadow."  
"You said this place was for people who were about to die before their time. So what are you doing here?"  
"Like I said, I'm her dearest thoughts and memories. I died once before. I basically symbolize her happiness. When she met you, I was able to come back, because of you. You are what makes her happy, but now that she knows you're dying. Her happiness is dying with you. Once your gone, she'll only be a hollow shell." Then I heard the same strange noise as before. I hadn't even noticed that they had stopped until now, I had been so caught up with, erm, Alex's magic? whatever. Little Alex jumped at the sound and clinged to me. She was hugging my waist, seeing as how thats how tall she was, and held on for life.  
"What was that?" I asked her a bit afraid.  
"It was Him. He has no name, at least not one that I'm familiar with. He's Alex's worst fears, and worries. He is the reason I keep vanishing." She looked spooked enough, I didn't want to make her think about it so I decided not to question it till she was calmed down.  
"Hey, It's okay, I wont let him touch you, at least not while I'm here." her eyes widened. For a minute it looked as if she had forgotten her fear as the sparkle temporarily returned to her eyes.  
"She found something! It's only temporary, but now she can speak to you about this."  
"Wait, what?" She smiled at me glowingly.  
"You'll see." That's all I heard before the strange world started to disappear. I found myself lying on my back. I was in a bed, it wasn't mine or Alex's, but it still felt comfy. I heard an all too familiar voice. It took everything in me not to smile. I wanted to hear what she was saying.  
"Please Mitch, You gotta come back to me. I can't lose you, I just can't. Why isn't this working!?" I heard her sobbing. It wasn't what I expected to hear. I opened my eyes tiredly. I felt awful, but at least I was alive.  
"Hey no need to cry." I said my voice sounding raspy. I could practically feel the heat radiating off of me. She immediately looked at me, and I could see the relief wash over her.  
"Mitchie! Oh my gosh, I was just so scared and I didn't know what to do." She had tackled me and now was sobbing into my shoulder.  
"Look Alex, I know you're not going to want to hear this, but you need to."  
"What?"  
"Whatever you did to bring me back? It's only temporary."  
"What? but, It should've worked! He said I was the most powerful, so it should've worked!"  
"You ARE the most powerful, but your not trained enough." I hated how weak my voice sounded, and why was it so cold in here.  
"How do you know that?"  
"I can't really explain right now, I-" I stopped abruptly when I spotted something behind her. "Oh no" I said. Confusion showed on her face and she turned to see what I was staring at. Once she saw it, she gasped. The tv had been on and silently playing behind her. On the screen was my picture. The word Kidnapped flashed across the screen. The next image to come up was one of Alex, only her picture was captioned with the word, 'WANTED' This was not good.


	6. AN

**If you dont like this story then please dont read it. However if you have suggestions to help make it better then go ahead, I'm listening. Anyways here you go. Im sorry you got stuck with such a lazy author, and Im kinda sad I couldn't actually update everyday, but I will only miss today. Thank you**


	7. Soup

**Okay, so I've got some things going on that has me kind of down, so I don't know it it will effect my updates, just warning you. We're moving soon so I might get a bit busy. Also If you feel this story is too scattered or whatever, I promise you everything will tie together in the end, I'm not just randomly making things up as I go. I do have this story thought out, so just stick with it a bit more, and things will become clearer. Thank You for all the good reviews, and Im sorry to that one person who apparently hates this story, but if you hate it so much then why the hell are you reading this? Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

**3rd person POV**  
In the wizard world, as the girls have discovered, no one is affected by spells cast in the mortal world. This plays to the advantage of a certain person. He sits in his hide away in the wizard world as a young boy approaches him cautiously.  
"Please, this has got to stop. You didn't get a chance to put your plan in to play, just leave them alone." The young boy pleads knowing it's of no use.  
"But that's where you're wrong."  
"I-I'm sorry?"  
" It's true I never got the chance to put my plan into action, but it appears that that's already been done for me." The Older boy smiles manically. "It's quite fortuitous that that this has happened. The recent turn of events just makes it so much easier for me. Who knew that girl would be so stupid as to cast a spell like that? Either way it leaves them confused and vulnerable. She is now aware of her powers but her fatal flaw is blinding her from suspecting anything."  
"Her fatal flaw?"  
"yes, Mitchie is Alex's fatal flaw. Her undying love toward Mitchie is whats going to be her demise. I can see it now." He turns to the younger boy looking certifiabely crazy. "Alexandra Russo will finally pay for what she has done. And even better, is that she'll never suspect me to be the one to destroy her. Have you done all that I asked?" The younger boy looks to the floor. It's obvious that he's not proud of what he accomplished.  
"Yes, I alerted the mortal police of a kidnapping that never happened, and I used the spells you suggested to manipulate the wizard world turning her into a fugitive for both the wizard and the mortal world. She will have nowhere to hide." The elder one of the two started laughing.  
"Ah, this is just too perfect." He couldn't be more pleased with himself. However the younger of the too could'nt disagree more. He just hoped that she could find a way to save herself before she was killed by her own brother.  
"Good work Max. Dad will be so proud." Justin waved a hand dissmissively.  
"Now go and pity yourself somewhere else, your negativitey is starting to spoil my mood.

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
_I had been feverish for a week already. Nothing seemed to help. I miss my girlfriend. I miss her comforting touch and her ability to make everything better. Mitch was on tour tour though, and she would be for the next month. I texted her all day long everyday. Mitch wanted to talk over the phone and was running out of excuses. I knew the minute Mitch knew I was sick, she would start worrying. Mitch was living her dream, performing on stage, guess starring on talk shows, she even got offered a role as the main character in a new Tv show that disney was going to start. She would be amazing on TV. I didn't want to ruin it for her. I was playing her songs on my laptop as I do every day. I just listened to her voice as it soothed me. I would listen to it at night till I fell asleep. HE kept wanting to take away my cd, but I wouldn't let him. None of my family knew just how close we were, they all just suspected that we were best friends, but we were so much more than that. I must've dosed off 'cause now my eyes are closed, and the music stopped. I had it playing on a continuous loop so it would just keep replaying over and over again. Which means someone turned it off. Mom must've come to check on me and see that I was asleep and turned it off. I was about to get up to turn it back on, I couldn't sleep again without it, but someone gently placed their hand to my forehead. Their touch left a tingling sensation all throught me. Only one person has that effect on me and she was away on tour. I opened my eyes to see her hovering above me in all her glorious beauty._  
_"Mitch?" She smiled when she saw that I was awake. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, which it's the complete opposite, but what are you doing here? I thought you were on tour..."_  
_"I'm taking a small break. At first I was a little worried you had lost all interest in me when you kept coming up with all these lame ass excuses to why you couldn't talk on the phone. So knowing I wouldn't get a straight answer from you, I called your mom, she told me that you were sick, and that she thought you would've told me. Why didn't you?" I could see hurt flash though her eyes._  
_"I'm sorry for worrying you mitch, I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't want to ruin your tour for you. You're living your dream, I didn't want you to have to worry about me while you were out having the time of your life." I told her honestly._  
_"Alex, being with you is me having the time of my life, not some silly interviews or concerts. And I am not leaving your side till you get better." I could tell there was no winning this. When Mitch set her mind to something there was no stopping her._  
_"But, what about-"_  
_"No buts! Now, be a good girl and get some rest." She said smirking._  
_"But I don't wanna!" I whined, earning a giggle. She kissed me on my forehead knowing that I loved that._  
_"Well you're just gonna have to deal with it." Mitchie stayed true to her word. She almost never left my side. She made sure that I rested enough, and made me soup everyday for lunch. She was the best cook. I loved everything she cooked. I smiled to myself knowing one day, I'd make her mine._

* * *

I turned the heat off and removed the pan from the stove. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with the same soup Mitch used to make for me. I grabbed a spoon and a cup of ice water before taking it to my girlfriend. Mitch had been sleeping for over two hours now. I didn't want to disturb her, she seemed so peaceful, but she needed to eat something.  
"Hey beautiful, its time to wake up." I whispered softly into her ear. She stirred as I ran my hand through her hair. Ive noticed she seems to like it when I do that. She sighed as she opened her eyes.  
"I made you some soup. I know It's nowhere near as good as yours, but It should help. I got the recipe from this amazing chef." She gave me a weak smile. I had found an abandoned house on the far side of town. Had this been a different situation, I would've used my magic, but I decied I dont want to use it anymore since its what almost killed Mitchie. I've decided long ago I dont wanna be a wizard since I wanna be with mitchie and wizards can't date mortals. This just added to it. I was able to get some stuff from a small grocery store near by, but I used up all of my money. I don't know what I'm gonna do when we run out of food, but I decided to cross that bridge when I got there. I helped Mitch sit up against her pillow and put the bowl on a small table next to the bed. Luckily we had found the furniture still here. Hopefully no one comes back for it. It's been two days since I saw myself on the news. I can't believe my dad thought I kidnapped her! and then Prof Crumbs contacted me saying I was wanted in the wizarding world as well. Aparently they have some sort of footage of me killing another wizard. But that doesn't make sense seeing as how, I would never kill someone. Obviously I'm being framed, and there's no doubt in my mind that magic is involeved. Why did I have to be born a wizard! It just makes everything worse, and when I screw up its even worse when It could actually kill someone.  
"Whats wrong?" Mitchie interupted my thoughts. I only now realized that tears were sinlently cascading down my cheeks. I hadn't told MIthchie about what professor crumbs had told me. She doesn't know everything thats going on. She doesn't know that to wake her up I had used a forbidden spell. Not one that could get me in trouble with the wizarding world, but one that required a great personal sacrifice. I had to erase my existence from the mortal world. Part of the spell including giving up my memories from my childhood. Luckily I met Mitchie in my teen years so I still remembered everything about her. That was all I needed. To have Mitchie in my life. I know your probably wondering why the hell those things would be needed for a simple wake up spell, but what it actually did was give her my life from when I was 12 and before. Not memories or anything, those are to be lost forever, but my actual life essence. I litterally transferred life into her. My only problem is I feel there was something significant about when I was younger but I couldn't remember.  
"I-it's nothing t-to worry about." I hated how my voice kept cracking. I could tell she wanted to persist, but she seemed to notice that I wasn't up to it.  
"Okay. Listen, theres something I need to talk to you about." She told me.  
"yeah?"  
"when I was close to dying, I met-" she was interupted when we heard something that completely terrified.  
"ALEXANDRA RUSSO! THIS IS THE NYPD COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Mitchie and I exchanged expressions. SHIT.


	8. Chapter 7

**I have so many awesome reviews ;w; thank You so much. *sniffle* Psh I'm not crying, your hallucinating. BTW I'm a bit hyper at the moment, so If anything in this chapter is odd or disturbing, I apologize in advance. I'm not really accountable for what I say. I got a bit discouraged with a certain review, I don't exactly have a high self-esteem, but I'm so happy to have amazing friends. So if you like that i'm continuing this story, one of the people you can thank is Author1998, If you like Percy Jackson you should totally check out her stories, shes an aspiring author and has some awesome books, anyways, here's chapter 7 Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Mitchies POV**  
We were at the police station. I couldn't believe these people, couldn't they tell I'm not struggling or thanking them for 'saving me'. The only reason I was scared is because I dont want them to lock Alex up. Right now I had a blanket draped over my shoulders and was sipping some soup from a thermos. Alex had her arms wrapped around protectively as I leaned into her. We were waiting for the chief to question us. They hadn't notified either of our parents yet, and I'm glad they haven't. I'm not ready to pretend their my parents, it's just awkward for me. The chief came out of her room. She had her head down as she was reading some reports. She had a hat on, but she looked very familiar. Her hair looked a lot like Alex's.  
"Let's see. Alexandra Torres?" she said reading the name from her clipboard. I stared in shock. She sounded exactly like Alex. I looked over to my girlfriend to see her reaction, but she was completely oblivious to her doppelganger.  
"Alex" she corrected the girl. The Alex look alike looked up from her clipboard and at Alex. I was expecting a gasp or scream or something, but neither showed any signs of noticing.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Alex, I prefer Alex over Alexandra."  
"Okay Alex, I'm Carter Mason Chief of the NYPD, It seems you were accused of kidnapping so we brought you in, but because of the victims protests, we have reason to believe this was all a misunderstanding." She looked over at me and her eyes widened a bit. "You look exactly like my partner." she exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well If you haven't noticed, You look exactly like my girlfriend." I gestured toward Alex. They looked at each other then turned back to me with the same exact confused expressions on their faces.  
"I don't see it." They said in unison. This was starting to creep me out.  
"Ah, don't do that! its too creepy!" They both looked at me like I was crazy, and for all I knew I was.  
"Mitch, would you like to lay down, I think you need to rest." Alex told me her voice laced with concern. She rubbed small circles in my back.  
"No I do not want to lay down! What I want is to make sure my girlfriend doesn't get arrested for something she didn't even do!"  
"Well there's a lot of paperwork that needs filling out, but from what I've seen, there was no crime committed." then she looked through her papers. "Except for breaking and entering." She eyed us.  
"We didn't break anything, so how can that be breaking and entering?" Alex whined.  
"Also," she said ignoring Alex's comment, " We checked our sources and we have reason to believe that there could be someone who has it out for Alex." She informed us. Someone was targeting my Alex? I felt myself start getting angry. Alex noticed and started running her hand through my hair to calm me down. She must have noticed how much I love it when she does that.  
"So we have decided it be best to keep an eye on you miss Torres you can continue your tour as scheduled, but we'll have to send someone in undercover." She was about to continue, but a man came up to her and told her something quietly so that we couldn't hear, then left as abruptly as he had come. Carter eyed Alex suspiciously.  
"As procedure we ran background check and we found something very interesting." Like what?  
"What?" Alex asked.  
"It seems we have no records of you, no record of birth parents, school enrollment or anything before the age of 12. Mind explaining why?" I saw Alex go pale. Is there something she's not telling me?  
"How would I know? They're your records, maybe you should have done a better job of keeping them." Of course I noticed she was being defensive. Carter however seemed to notice nothing. I could tell she was getting pissed at Alex. This would not end well, I had to do something.  
"Aaggh!" I cried out. Thank goodness I used to act. I had starred in a musical 'Camp Rock' and also starred as Sonny Monroe in 'Sonny with a chance' So thankfully I was able to pull this off.  
"Mitch! what's wrong?" I could see Alex switch from defensive to concerned in a second. Carter's anger had melted away too. My plan was working.  
"It hurts!" I had doubled over and was holding my stomach. I had contorted my face into a pin-filled expression and I breathed heavily. I counted out perfect timing in my head as I acted as thought the pain had passed. I slowly returned my breathing to normal as I laid back and into Alex.  
"Alex, please, I want to go home." I said to her quietly, making my eyes water as tears rolled down my cheeks. Thank you Alysson. I thought back to my cast mate from Camp Rock who had taught me how to make myself cry. Carter was looking extremely uncomfortable, I'm guessing it was 'cause there's nothing in their handbook on how to deal with a crying teenager in their office.  
"U-um I'm sorry but we can't let Ms. Torres go until we have this situation figured out. We need to find out how her records have seem to magically disappear." Magically. I looked to Alex. She had looked nervous as hell the first time they asked about her records. Alex must have done something. But what and why?  
"DAMN IT! Are you blind!? Can't you see there's something more important than your precious files?!"Alex bursts out, surprising me and Carter. She stood up so abruptly I almost fell over. She didn't seem to notice as her glare met Carters. After a minute Alex turned back to me.  
"C'mon Mitch, we're going home." She took my arm and draped it over her own shoulder as she helped me up.  
"I'm sorry, but I cant allow this." She took a step toward us, but then suddenly stopped. "Your clear to go, thank you for your cooperation." Her demeanor had changed completely. Alex and I exchanged glances. _What was going on?_  
"erm your... welcome?" Alex said cautiously. I could tell she wanted to get us out of there before she changed her mind. We went to the front and Alex called a taxi.  
"Alex? where are we going to go? We can't go to your house, and we can't go back to that abandoned place."  
"Don't worry Mitch, I think we should just play along with this reality while I try to figure out how to change everything back to the way it was." I wondered if I was going to get the chance to do something fun with the magic I had before I went back to my rock star life. I was exhausted. I hadn't realized this until we got to the cab. Alex helped me get in then sat next to me allowing me to rest my head on her shoulder.  
"Where to?" the taxi driver asked. I wanted to know that myself, but unfortunately sleep decided to take over me right then before I could find out our destination.

I woke up back in the mezzo. I had been returning here every time I fell asleep, I was hoping to find little Alex, but I haven't seen her since the first time. I was completely worried that whoever or whatever Him was got her. I didn't understand. Who was Him? What does he do? Where'd Alex's magic go?  
"Alex? Alex!?" I had chosen a direction and walked calling out her name hoping that by some miracle she was sitting in the odd sky grass. But I knew she wasn't. She was gone again. I had no Idea why, but maybe I can find out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Sorry for anything too sappy cuz im veeerrrryyyy tired so i usually get either really hyper or emotional. Mainly I act younger than my age at times like these. Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters, most of their backgrounds nor their personalities. Also I do not own Youtube. Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I was freaking out. I had never been so nervous before in my life. How does Mitchie do this!? I was going to be performing on stage live in half an hour and I didn't even know what songs were chosen for the concert. I knew all of Mitchie's song by heart so that wasn't much of a problem. My problem was that I couldn't sing. Well actually I didn't know if I could. I would always sing to myself when I made sure absolutely no one could hear me, but I've never sang in front of anyone before, not even Mitchie. Now I was supposed to sing to millions of fans who were no doubt recording the performance. Soon it would be all over Youtube. I don't think I could handle this. I just realized I had been pacing.  
"Alex? Alex!" I heard Mitchie. I ran to the back of the bus where she had been sleeping.  
"Ye-" I trailed off when I saw she was still asleep. She was calling out my name. Not out of fear, but more like confusion and determination. Like she was looking for me, but couldn't find me.  
"Mitch, wake up, I'm right here." I told her softly as I ran my fingers along her cheek. It wasn't long before she woke up.  
"Alex? Why are you nervous?" she asked sleep still evident in her voice. The way she said that sparked a memory.

* * *

_"Mitch? Why are you nervous?" I asked Mitchie.  
"How could you tell?" she asked me, I could see the surprise in her eyes. I smirked.  
"Because I know you. Now tell me." She sighed.  
"I have a concert soon, but I don't feel like I've practiced enough. I'm pretty sure I'll mess up or do something humiliating."  
"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine, you always do. And you wanna know what?"  
"What?"  
"Somehow you messing up makes it even more perfect."  
"What? How?" Her face scrunched up in confusion. She was so adorable.  
"Think about it this way. Every celebrity has messed up at least once I'm sure."  
"But I've messed up way more than that!"  
"You didn't let me finish. You are different from them because you make more, But, that's not a bad thing. It shows that you're only human. Your fans can relate to you more. Everyone messes up, but you're the one that reminds all of us about that." She had a thoughtfull face and there was a small moment of silence.  
"You know what? You're right. I may mess up more, but I'll be the one to show I'm not scared of it. I'll make the best of it." I saw determination raging in her eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle.  
"That's my girl." I said kissing her on the forehead._

* * *

I most likely didn't know what I was talking about then, for all I knew I was spewing out random shit. Besides, even if I was right then this was completely different. She at least had some practice, her voice was always amazing and her mess ups were so small, most people didn't even catch them. Though I knew the songs, I had absolutely no practice, I had never sung them before, much less in front of that many people, and I didn't even know which songs were selected. Now you're probably wondering, why am I freaking out? Magic should help with everything, I'll know it like Mitch knew the spells. Well magic wont help me out on this one. I learned from some of a lesson I barely paid any attention to that magic can mess with appearance, knowledge, science and defy physics, but It can not enhance ones skills or give a person any skills. Everything had to be from our own natural talent. So basically I was screwed.  
"Alex? Earth to Alex, do you copy?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to my wonderful girlfriend.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry I got lost in thought. What did you say?"  
"I asked why you're so nervous."  
"Psh please, me nervous? W-why would y-you think that?"  
"You're stuttering? Ok something is definatley wrong, spill" I sighed.  
"Mitch, what were you like before your first concert?"  
"I was a complete wreck" She laughed. Then the realization of my question dawned on her as she looked around the room. Today's "the 17th isn't it?" she asked.  
"So you know there was a concert today?" I clarified. She nodded. "would you happen to know the song choice?"  
"No, We were supposed to go over that before this whole mess started." She admitted.  
"Alex! Your on in 20 get your ass in gear!" Gladis, the manager from hell yelled from the front of the bus. _DAMN IT! now what?_

* * *

**I know, it was short again. Ill try to make the next one longer. Remember to review!**


	10. Slow Down

**Mitchie's POV**

I had quite the time getting Alex onto the stage. She was pale and completely petrified. A lot like I was with my first concert. Alex was walking a little ways ahead, while I walked alongside Gladis. Yes, she's an evil bitch, but I knew how to handle her.  
"Hey Gladis, What songs were chosen for this concert? Oh my gosh! are those new shoes?"  
"Yeah they are, I got them from my trip to-"  
"Paris? 'cause, those have to be from Paris, they have all the best shoes and yours completely qualify" Last week I had given her a vacation. She went to paris and bragged about her shoes the minute she was back. In this reality, it was Alex that she bragged to, so coming from me should warm her up.  
"Oh, well I don't like to brag" suure._  
_"Anyways, what were the songs again?"  
"Oh, yes here you go. We decided to go with some of her old ones and end it with her newest one." She handed me the typed up list of how the whole concert was supposed to go. It took everything in me to keep up this facade that I was fine. I felt ready to pass out, but Alex needed me. I looked at the songs listed.

**_Naturally  
I won't apologize  
Promise you  
Who says  
Off the chain  
Slow_ Down**

What!? I've never heard of any of these songs. Oh, no, that means Alex doesn't know them either. I smiled to Gladis and handed back the paper.  
"Ah, Yes, great choice." I told her then hurried over to catch up with Alex.  
"Alex!" She turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"I saw the songs chosen" She looked like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, not all of it, but some of it.  
"Great! What are they?"  
"Erm, They're ones I've never seen before." Her eyes went wide.  
"What! How am I supposed to sing songs I've never heard of before!" I saw her think for a minute. "Wait, what were they?"  
"Er" I thought back to the list. "Naturally, I wont say sorry? erm promise you?"  
"Do you mean, I wont apologize?"  
"Oh, yeah. Wait, how do you know?" She started blushing.  
"uh, please don't get mad but I sorta write songs sometimes"  
"You never told me!? Okay now You're gonna have to show me these."  
"Mitch I'm About to do a concert, maybe some other time. Now what were the other songs?" by now we were backstage waiting for Alex's cue.  
"who says, off the chain, and slow down."  
"Slow down? I wrote that the night before all this started, I hadn't even made a tune for it yet!"  
"Do you know the words?"  
"Yeah"  
"then you'll be fine, it's your song sing it how you want."  
"Alex! You're up!" Dave, one of the stage help informed her. Alex nodded and took a shaky breath. I acted on impulse. I took her by the hands and pulled her toward me till our lips met. She sighed into the kiss and I couldn't help but giggle. We broke apart and I giggled even more at the dreamy expression on her face.  
"Knock 'em dead tiger" I said quoting her whenever I went on stage.  
"You have no Idea what you do to me."The music to her first song had already been playing. I had never heard it so I didn't know when her cue was supposed to be, but apparently Alex did because she seemed to be counting it out in her head before running onto the stage.

"How You choose to express yourself, Its all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally  
it comes naturally"

She sang the first bit and I felt my jaw drop. She had told me that magic wouldn't be able to help her and that she was even more worried 'cause the way she sounded on stage was how she really sounded. She went finished that song and I was completely in awe of her vocals. As much as I enjoyed watching her on stage, I really needed to lie down. I went to the back stage and watched the most amazing performance on the tv in the dressing room. This song I could tell was written for me. The next one wasn't. I remember her telling me about this jerk who cheated on her and broke her heart. The way she sang this song showed just how much he had hurt her. I swear, if i ever saw this asshole, he wouldn't live to tell about it.

I'm sorry, for changing  
I'm sorry It had to be this way  
Beleive me it's easier just to pretend,  
But I wont apologize for who I am

I thank you for  
this hopeless war  
'cause through the pain and now I found stronger than before  
now I want more  
I don't need you anymore  
I'm sorry  
(listen close i wont say this again)

After that 3 more songs were sang. With each one, I found myself smiling. I never knew she was an amazing song writer. Halfway through off the chain, I got up and went back to where I had stood during the first song. Alex finished the song and came over to me. She was out of breath and she was completely nervous.  
"Hey, it's okay, you completely rocked all the other songs, I'm not even sure it's possible for this next one to get any better" I told her knowing she'd be worried about not knowing the music to the next song.  
"No Mitch, I've gotten over that. Well I'm still a bit nervous, but I feel like I'll always be."  
"Then why do you look so nervous now?"  
"Because Mitchie. All these songs but two of them are about you. I love you more than anything, and I want the world to know that. I want everyone to know you're mine and mine alone. I want to be able to kiss you on stage, and hold your hand everyday."  
"But, Alex, you know that this would be risking a lot." I told her  
"Yes, but Mitch, I did some reading. The spell that was cast once reversed, will reverse everything. No one but you and I will know that all this ever happened. Why don't we go out there tonight and see what we're to expect about outing ourselves. It's the perfect moment." I could see this is what she wanted. She wanted this soo badly, I could see it in her eyes.  
_"Without you, she'd be an empty shell, you ARE her happiness." _Little Alex had told me that. If this would help her be happy again, It'd be my pleasure.  
"Alright." I nodded. She started smiling from ear to ear. We could hear the large crowd chanting, demanding, for Alex.  
"Just wait here for a sec" She told me before running back onto stage.  
"Okay everybody, I've got a surprise for all of you" The audience roared. "How many of you would like to hear a song I've never performed or released yet?" I didn't think it possible, but the crowd cheered even louder. "Okay then. This next song is about freezing the moment, making it last longer. I've had this experience. There's one person who has inspired most of the songs I've sang tonight. Their the one person in the world that matters most to me. They're my everything, and every moment I'm with them, I just want to freeze the world and live like that for the rest of my life. Now I know probably most of you wont approve, but I don't really care. When you feel so strongly for someone, no one else matters." I felt myself tearing up. Someone in the audience yelled  
"NOT BEIBER!" The whole stadium laughed. "No don't worry its not Justin Beiber. Now here's the new song." The band took that as their cue and started to play some music. Alex walked over to me and took my hand. She pulled me into view of everyone. Everyone gasped.  
"Mitchie Torres," She paused. "Dance with me?" Then her cue started.

_"Now that I have captured your attention_  
_I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention_  
_Ms. T you say I'm ready for inspection_  
_Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression_

_Oh, Oh_  
_can we take it nice and _  
_slow, slow_  
_Break it down and drop it_  
_Low Low_  
_'Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go"_

Alex pulled me close to her so our bodys were pressed together as she looked into my eyes.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine _  
_all night long_  
_Baby slow down the song_  
_and when It's coming closer the end hit rewind_  
_All night long_  
_Baby slow down the song_

_If you want me I'm accepting applications_

She pulled me closer to the audience

_So long as we keep this record on rotation_

She spun me around in a professional sort of way

_You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation _

I couldn't help but blush

_Breathe me in Breath me out_

By now we were dancing and she perfectly dipped me, her hand holding my lower back keeping me up as she said the next line, her voice not even faltering.

_So amazing._

She brought me back up. One of the dancers on stage grabbed a chair and set it next to us as part of their routine. Alex softly pushed me into the chair as she went out to the audience going back and forth across the stage. The audience had been shocked, but soon enough they were joining in with the beat of the all- too catchy song.

_Oh, Oh,  
__can we keep it nice and  
slow, slow  
break it down and drop it  
low, low  
"Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights, 'til you can't let me go.  
_

She came back to where I was and kneeled next to my chair.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby slow down the song  
and when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby slow down the song_

A dancer came by and place an ear piece on Alex's ear so she had a hand free mic. The dancer danced away with that mic and Alex pulled me back up to her feet.

_Breathe me in Breath me out_

She twirled me in one direction, then the other.

_The music's got me going  
Breathe me in Breathe me out  
No stop until the morning_

She dipped me again, only this time, when she pulled me back up, she lifted me off my feet as she spun around. I couldn't help but laugh as she gently set me back onto my feet.

_Breath me in Breath me  
__You know I'm ready for it.  
For it. For it.  
Yeah_

She put both hands at my waist and I wrapped my arms around her neck. The rest of the world disappeared as I got lost in her eyes. The only thing that I was registering, was her singing.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
__all night long  
baby slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
all night long  
Baby slow down the song_

The music had slow down a beat as she finished.

_baby slow down the song_

Sh was out of breath, and so was I. All this had taken a lot out of me, and Alex noticed. The crowd was cheering like never before. I laid my head on Alex's shoulder letting her know I was tired.  
"Thank you all so much for coming out tonight. You were an amazing audience. Drive safe and Goodnight everybody!" the crowd started a fresh round of applause. Alex kissed my head and we started toward the exit. We went back to the dressing room. Alex had scooped me up and was carrying me to the couch. I giggled as she gently set me down.  
"Here, Dave said it might take a while for the place to clear out, so you should get some sleep. Ill be right back, okay babe?" I nodded. She ran her hand through my hair the way I loved it, and then left. I closed my eyes ready to find sleep when the door opened. I figured Alex was back so I just kept my eyes closed. Suddenly a hand covered my mouth as someone picked me up, roughly might I add. I opened my eyes and tried to scream, but the hand muffled any sound I made. All I could do was hopelessly struggle as they covered my mouth and nose with a rag. The rag must've had chloroform because then everything went black

* * *

**Ooh, can you guys guess who? Im sure you already know, Please review!**


	11. Restricted'

**Buenos Dias mis lectores maravillosa! sorry for the spanish, I haven't been to mexico in years, but my mom wants me to keep speaking it so I don't forget, though I've already forgotten half of what I used to know... Anyways, Its that lovely time in the morning where i update this fanfic, I've got the whole day to relax, I'm eating a Delicious ice cream sandwhich for breakfast. I know it's not healthy, but if I don't have one now My mom and brother will eat them all before I even get one. I'm in quite the good mood, I might even update two chapters rather than just one. So Here's chapter...11? yeah, that sounds about right. If not, well then I'll find that out later. Also I've never even been to a concert (which I really do want to go to one) so I apologize if something isn't realistic.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I didn't want to leave Mitchie, but I needed to go sign some autographs for the fans who paid extra for backstage passes. Besides, Mitch needed to rest, I might just make too much noise anyways. I signed autographs, took pictures, and met so many friends, luckily it didn't go as long as I thought. A lot of people wanted to meet Mitchie too, but I had to tell them that she was sick and needed to rest. I got a lot of positive reactions to coming out, there were a few harsh people, but security kept anything from getting out of hand. I finished within half an hour and hurried back to my dressing room to check on Mitchie, for all I knew some crazed fan could have gone in there and hurt her. I was a few feet from the door when it swung open and two people with black suits and ski masks came out holding an unconscious Mitchie. I felt my heart start pounding.  
"Get away from her!" I screamed taking out my wand. At the moment, I couldn't care less about exposure. Then the unexpected happened. Mitchie's kidnappers took out wands of their own and flashed away. I had tried to tackle them, but I was too late. Someone had taken Mitchie. That someone was going to die.

I ran into the dressing room to try and find some clues. I found a rag on the ground next to the couch. I picked it up already knowing what it was. I scanned the room looking to see if there was anything else. nothing. I was about to turn and run out when something caught my eye. I looked up to see a camera in the corner of the room. The people had been masked, but maybe I could use something else to identify them. Feeling greatly determined I ran out of the room and started searching for the control room. I couldn't attract too much attention, if the police got involved it could expose magic.

I made it to a door marked, 'Restricted' when a girl shouted grabbing everyones attention.  
"LOOK! IT'S ALEX TORRES!" _Damn. _A whole multitude of screaming fans ran in this direction. I did what anyone would've done. I ran into the restricted room and locked the door behind me. I put my back up against the door as the fans pounded on the door.

* * *

**Im sorry, I really want to keep writing and make this soo much longer, but I've got a migraine. As my first A/N stated, I was having a good morning, but it all went down hill and now I cant believe I could have started a day like that just to have it turn into a horrible day. I'm going to bed and hopefully i'll wake up feeling as good as I did today, then I will update. But for now i bid thee farewell. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it.**

**-SM**


	12. Alex? Meet Alex

**Okay, let's try this again. My headache has subsided, so I should be able to finish this up.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I looked around the room I was in. I couldn't believe my luck, it was the control room. Odd thing though, was that the room was empty. There were no security guards to watch the cameras. To most people this would be alarming, but for me it was fortunate. I looked over all the controls completely confused. I hadn't thought that far. Not to worry, I still had my wand. I pulled it out and waved it chanting;

_"Secrets kept, secrets told, let the story now unfold. Show me the person that I seek to help save someone in need." _

The world around me disappeared as my surroundings were replaced. I was in an odd place. It was like the ground and the sky had switched places. What the hell? was this where I was going to find Mitchie? Suddenly I heard someone crying. It was faint but I knew it was nearby. I chose a direction that I thought the noise was coming from when I saw the source of it. A very familiar little girl was sitting in the odd grass with her knees up to her chest and her head on her knees. I hesitantly approached her.  
"Hey, there." I said in a soft and what I hoped was a soothing voice. "what's wrong?" The little girl didn't even look up.  
"You got rid of me. You made yourself forget me. What did I do wrong?" The little girl sobbed.  
"I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else."  
"No I didn't!" The girl screamed, pain completely evident in her voice. "You forgot me! You don't even know who I am! You forced yourself to forget everything good including me!"  
"Look, I'm sor-" She cut me off.  
"No You're not! You couldn't even care less! You gave up your _life _for someone else. I didn't think you would go as far, but you did! You're willing to kill yourself for someone who's already good as dead!" She looked up at me. I stared at her tear stained face when it all started flooding back to me. Suddenly I remembered my sixth birthday party, I remembered waking up on christmas eve so excited about what my presents were going to be this year. I remembered my dad telling me about magic and wizards. I remember my dad telling me fairytales and stories about wizards and mermaids and all sorts of magical creatures. Then I remembered my tenth birthday, I was told I was a wizard, that I couldn't have a normal life, that I'd be taking an extra lesson once a week and when I reached a certain age, I'd be honored with the opportunity of attending a magic school, where I would have to live at and never see my mortal friends again. I remember hating my very own existence. A blade gliding over my skin, not deep enough to leave scars, but enough to express my pain. Magic had ruined everything I ever had. My dad pushed me even harder to be something I wasn't. There was too much pressure. From that moment on, a strong hate for my father grew. I feared him almost as much as I hated him.

I fell to my knees and felt myself start sobbing as my mind was refilled with all these horrible memories, thoughts, feelings. I wanted to die at that moment there. The little girl was me. But why? Why did I need to remember these things and how? These memories were supposed to last forever.  
"I know what you're thinking. You wanted them gone so it wouldn't hurt as much. You wanted to forget me. To you it was better to have thought you had no happiness at all than to know you had it once and couldn't find it again. But all these things that you tried to rid yourself of are what made you who you are today. Now that I've shown you these, you can become stronger. You can have your strength and happiness."  
"What happiness? My whole life has been a living hell! I want to just die, or to have never existed. What could possibly make me happy after all this!?" I exploded.  
"your forgetting something. Something even more important than your pain. Do you not remember why your here?" Once again I was taken back in time.

* * *

_I was working my shift at the sub shop. The place was busy compared to normal. There was a couple in the back and some guy at the counter downing his fourth cup of coffee. Normally, I would have ditched this place and gone off to find Harper, but today, I actually had a reason to work. Mitchie. She had been coming in here everyday at noon. She would come in, have a soda and talk to me. With her I felt normal. I felt like she actually cared what I had to say. She was the first person who said I mattered. When I was with her, I wasn't a wizard, I had never been hurt. She came in like always and sat in her usual spot.  
"Well hello there little miss. You gonna actually order food this time?" She giggled. I loved her giggle. I loved everything about her.  
"Maybe, There's actually people in here for once, so maybe it's a sign." I smiled as I took my notepad out.  
"So what'll it be?"  
"Hmm, what do ya have?"  
"A sense of adventure." Cue the adorable giggle.  
"And what has that got to do with anything?" She questioned me.  
"Its got everything to do with anything. I say we ditch this place and have a day out on the town."  
"but don't you have to work?"  
"Don't I always?" I took off my apron and threw it onto the counter, ignoring the coffee dude's complaints when it landed on him.  
"Let's go" I said taking her hand in mine and pulling her out of there._

* * *

How could I have forgotten?  
"That day..."  
"It was the first time you had ever been happy after becoming a wizard." The mini me completed my thought.  
"Mitchie" I whispered. But who took her? I thought about it. At first I was about to give up, but then I remembered something. I reached into my back pocket just now remembering that I had stuffed the cloth with the chloroform in my pocket. I looked at it and turned it over. There were 3 letters on it. They were so small it's no wonder that I missed them the first time. I looked closer.  
**T.O.B.**

I thought about it. T.O.B... Tears of blood. My eyes grew wide. I definatley knew who this belonged to. I just couldn't believe it. Why would he do such a thing!? At the moment I didn't care. I finally knew who to direct all my fury toward. It was none other than my own brother.  
_Justin Russo._


	13. Misery and memories

** Sorry if the whole happiness thing is really cheesy, I had updated around two in the morning with a horrible headache so I'll just work off of what I have.**

* * *

**Mitchies POV**

I woke up feeling better than I had since all this magic got involved in my life. I looked around to find myself in Alex's bed once again. So the spell hadn't reversed. Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a girl who looked to be nine or ten. Was it little Alex from the Mezzo? No, I didn't think so, she would have addressed me by now. But this was still a younger Alex. I looked around quickly scanning the walls. There weren't any posters of me anywhere and the calender on the wall said _July, 22, __2002_. I was in the past. Little Alex (Too many Alex's, I know) seemed to have just noticed me and looked startled.  
"Who are you?" She said slowly backing up.  
"It's Okay, I wont hurt you" I could see she was freaked out.  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"Okay, look I know this will be hard to believe, but I'm from the future."  
"Ha ha" She chuckled lifelessly, it was kind of creepy. "Like the secret girlfriend from the future?"  
"Huh?"  
"One of dad's never ending tales of wizards. In the story, a wizard cast a spell that went awry, It almost killed his mortal girlfriend, who he kept secret from his dad. So he searched everywhere to find a way to reverse the spell, but he couldn't. The next thing he knows his girlfriend was kidnapped and thrown back in time, a place he'd never think to look for her." She came over and sat on the bed next to me. She didn't look like she cared anymore. She looked defeated. Last nights events came back to me. The story was exactly what happened.  
"How did it end?"  
"The wizard supposedly came back to his senses and found true love with another wizard. I always hated that story. I used to always ask why couldn't he find love with a mortal, and my dad would tell me its an honor being a wizard. We shouldn't give up our powers for mortals. He said that's what he did and he didn't want us to do the same. I didn't get what that meant. Seeing as how there's no such thing as magic or wizards, at least, until today." She looked completely miserable.  
"If you don't want to be a wizard, what do you want to be?" I asked her. I saw the small sparkle in her eyes, as a temporary smile came to her face.  
"I want to be a performer. I want to write my own songs, and sing, and dance, and act. I want to be on Tv and be in movies! It's all I've ever wanted to do!" I remembered Alex's concert yesterday. She had seemed so happy and full of energy. How could I have not noticed?  
"So why don't you?" Her smile dropped and the sparkle was lost.  
"I can't now. I'm a wizard, and wizards aren't supposed to have mortal jobs." I could tell by the way she said it that it was her fathers words.  
"have you told anyone this dream of yours?"  
"No"

Suddenly I was no longer on the bed, the world around me was changing until I was in the lair. I had only seen it once and for a brief moment before this, but I still recognized it. Alex was sitting in a recliner. She had a notebook and was writing something. She was older than the Alex I had been talking to, Maybe 13 or 14. I was about to make my presence known when the door started to open. Panicking, I dove under the wooden table that was filled with old musty books, and potions. I watched, undetected, as Jerry Russo walked in. He looked like he was putting something away when he saw his daughter in the recliner writing in the notebook.  
"Alex? are you writing?" He seemed overly shocked. Startled, Alex slammed her notebook shut and stood up.  
"Um, yeah. You said those finals would be coming up and if I want to be the family wizard, then I need to study." _Family _wizard? What did that mean? Jerry eyed his daughter suspiciously.  
"Normally I'd be thrilled about you studying. But since when do you study?" He said snatching the notebook away.  
"No! Daddy! " Alex protested. Jerry ignored her as he opened the book and began to read.  
"What the hell is this Alexandra!" He yelled at her. She cowered in fear of her father.  
"I-it's Music" She said so quietly I'm surprised I actually heard her. "They're my songs.  
"Songs!?" He exclaimed. "Why the fuck would you spend your time doing something so useless!?"  
"It's not useless! I like writing songs dad! It makes me happy!"  
"It makes you _happy!?_ and why does your damn happiness matter!? You're supposed to become the family wizard! You can't be so selfish, You are going to have to continue our family line and honor our name, not becoming delusional with this worthless shit!" He threw the book at her so hard, the pages came loose. Lyrics and notes were scattered across the floor. Again, my surroundings changed and I was in Alex's closet. Well, it's about time I come out of the closet. I thought stupidly to myself. I opened it a crack just enough to see without being seen. Alex was crying hysterically on her bed. Suddenly she got up and started walking toward me. Had I been spotted? Relief washed over me as she stopped and searched through a drawer next to the closet. I got a closer look at her. It was still the last Alex. She had a small cut on her cheek that was now bleeding from the notebook and she was in the same clothes. She searched with determination till she found what she was looking for. She went to her door and locked it, then went to her bed and rolled her sleeve up. I had to stop myself from gasping. Her arm looked to be completely shredded. It was covered in millions of tiny cuts. She took what she had found and I could now see that it was a blade. She sighed as it sliced her skin, causing a trickle of blood to drip down her arm. I had my hand over my mouth, and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. How had I not known the extent of Alex's depression?

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I appeared in the doorway to Justin's room. I walked in and found him at his computer. He turned around.  
"Ale-" He was interrupted with my fist slamming into his face.  
"You Bastard! What did you do with her!? What did you do with Mitchie?"  
"I don't know wha-" Another punch.  
"Don't give me that crap! Tell me where she is or so help me you will not live to see another day.


	14. Not a Russo

**OHMAGOSH! I am so happy, It's unbelievable. I am so glad you all like my story ^^ the reviews are awesome and only make me want to continue this, so thank you all so much.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Ow! Alex stop it!" Justin said as I sunk another fist into him.  
"Not until I get Mitchie back!"  
"Well, that's not going to happen" He spat at me. He seemed to be anticipating my fist so I was able to catch him off guard with my foot. By now his lip was split pretty badly, his nose was bleeding, most likely broken, but I didn't care. I wanted- no _needed_ Mitchie back. Nothing was going to stand in my way, especially not him.  
"Alex! Can't you see what she's doing to you!? You're hurting your own brother for a _mortal" _  
"You've deserved this much longer than I've known Mitchie and so what if she's mortal? I _love _her!"  
"She's making you forget everything that was taught! Don't you remember dad's old stories?"  
"You shut up about his stories. They were just that, stories. They had no truths to them, they were stupid worthless propaganda. Dad was always trying to make them the bad guys, and his own wife is one! Our mother is mortal! Have you forgotten!?"  
"You mean _our _mother?"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" He stood up from the spot on the ground and wiped some blood from his gushing lip.  
"Alex think about it! I didn't want to tell you this, but I think you need to hear it."  
"What is it?" My patience wore thin long ago, he was lucky I haven't murdered him yet.  
"You don't belong in this family" He said.  
"_And?!_" I screamed. "You don't think i already know that!?"  
"You aren't related to us. Not even by blood!" I was calm for a second, as I tried to think about what he was getting at.  
"Wait, you're not saying..." I trailed off. I was out of breath.  
"Yes, Alex, You're not a Russo!"  
"Im... Not... A... Russo" I said slowly letting it sink in. Justin watched me carefully. Probably thinking I was going to break down crying, which must explain why he looked so surprised when I smiled. Not just any smile, It was a smile that stretched ear to ear. "I'm not a Russo!" I exclaimed happily, momentarily forgetting the situation at hand. I turned to tell my wonderful girlfriend the greatest news I've heard since Mitch wanted me to be her girlfriend. That's when reality came back to me. "Mitchie" I turned back to the piece of shit who I thought was my brother all these years.  
"Where's Mitchie?!" I demanded.  
"What? Don't you care about your real family? Aren't you the least bit curious to go and find them?" Then realization dawned on me.  
"The secret girlfriend." I said thinking aloud. "Dad told me that story the most. Over and over again like he was trying to tell me something... I know where she is!" I took out my wand.  
"But wait Alex! what about your real family? You have a twin sister!" He was getting so desperate to distract me that it was pathetic.  
"That's great news justin!" I said with fake cheer. "Now Mitch and I can go find her together." I said waving my wand and with a flash I was out of there.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I was really getting tired of all this. Going from memory to memory of Alex's. It didn't have any order either, I was just jumping through time. How'd I even get here? It didn't really matter, I just wanted to get out of there. I was once again back in Alex's bedroom. She seemed to spend most of her time here. The room was empty, but if I had learned anything, someone was going to come in here soon. I got up tiredly and walked toward the closet at my own leisurely slow pace. I assume the position with the closet door cracked open. Just as I expected the door opened and Alex walked in. I took notice of the calendar again. This was last year. Odd, this is the first time I've been here after we had met. Alex went to her bed and lied on her back staring at the ceiling. Another difference from this memory and the others is Alex looked unbelievably happy. She was smiling her beautiful smile, ear to ear. She even sighed and giggled. I just couldn't believe how giddy she was being. What had her in such a good mood?  
Alex grabbed her phone and called someone. After waiting someone finally answered. I could only hear Alex's side of the conversation.  
"Hey Harper. No (giggle) I'm not high, you know I don't go near that stuff. No Harper (playful eye roll) I'm not sick either. Can't I just be in a good mood. Ok, okay your right, I do have good reason. I just had the MOST amazing night tonight. We didn't do anything extraordinary either, just hung at her house. No, I'm talking about Gigi, Of course I'm talking about Mitchie!" I had to cover my mouth with my hand. "I don't know what this girl does to me, but whatever it is, I want her to keep it up. Just a casual talk, or even just looking at her makes me so happy. (sigh) I am so in love. Her beautiful face dominates my mind at all times. I can't stop thinking about her smile and her laugh and those eyes! Oh my gosh those eyes, and those lips, I'm in another world when she kisses me. Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about her." she sat up and started to laugh. "I AM Not Whipped." She exclaimed. then bit her lip. "Okay, Maybe I am. But how could I not be?" Mitch is the best thing that's ever happened to me." I felt myself smiling from ear to ear. Then her smile faded and her features were replaced with worry. "Harper? what if I tell her and she doesn't want anything to do with me? It doesn't matter!? It matters to me!" I could see her getting angry. "Harper!" Pause. "No, _you _ listen. You're just like my dad. Well I don't care what you think. I love her!" Suddenly the scene shifted again. I've noticed that certain things said is what triggers the memory hopping.

"Alex! Can't you see what she's doing to you!? You're hurting your own brother for a _mortal" _  
"You've deserved this much longer than I've known Mitchie and so what if she's mortal? I _love _her!" Whoa! I was back in our own time. Alex was wearing what she wore after the concert last night. Justin looked completely beaten, and his face was messed up.  
"ALEX!" I exclaimed happily. No response from either of them. I walked closer. "Alex?" I tried to touch her, but my hand went through. It was a memory, but for some reason I couldn't interfere. They continued with their argument.

"You mean _our _mother?"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" He stood up from the spot on the ground and wiped some blood from his gushing lip.  
"Alex think about it! I didn't want to tell you this, but I think you need to hear it." What was going on? suddenly the scene shifted forward, like it was trying to get to the right point in this moment.  
"The secret girlfriend." I said thinking aloud. "Dad told me that story the most. Over and over again like he was trying to tell me something... I know where she is!" I took out my wand.  
"But wait Alex! what about your real family? You have a twin sister!" What the hell?  
"That's great news Justin!" she said with so much fake cheer it scared me.  
"Now Mitch and I can go find her together." With a wave of her wand she disappeared. Again, I was thrown into another time. What? Wait! Alex knew what happened to me! She was going to save me! Suddenly i found myself somewhere unfamiliar. I tried to figure out where this was, but I could find no sign of where I was. I was in some neighborhood I'd never seen before. I turned with a start as a door opened then slammed shut behind me. I saw Alex stomping out of one of the houses looking ready to explode. I was so happy to see her, she had found me! I didn't acknowledge the fact that she looked pissed and close to tears. I scared her with an outburst.  
"Alex!" I screamed and ran and hugged her. She immediately pulled away and backed away. I couldn't stop the sense of hurt.  
"Who the hell are you!? I think you've got the wrong person, There's no Alex here. Do I look like a guy to you?" She seemed seriously offended. I felt completely confused.  
"Bu-but " I was completely confused.  
"I'm sorry, but like I said you have the wrong girl." She started to walk away but I wasn't going to let her go that easily.

_But wait Alex! what about your real family? You have a twin sister!"_

I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"Wait!" I called out. She stopped and turned around tiredly, most likely annoyed. She was just like Alex, so in a sense, I knew exactly what to do.  
"You're going to a friends house to blow off steam. You're uncertain whether you should or not. You want to, but you don't want to burden them with your family problems. You're favorite snack would be pickles and I take it you love fast food." She narrowed her eyes at me.  
"Who _are_ you?" I looked down at her feet. She was like an exact copy of Alex. I saw a wand sticking out of her boot.  
"Well normally I wouldn't think you'd believe me, but wizards tend to be more open minded to things like this.  
"Psh, me a wizard?" she looked worried.  
"Don't worry, You're secrets safe with me. But I really need your help."  
"I don't even know you so why would I help you?"  
"'Cause I know you" she thought this over.  
"Fine, what do you need?"  
"I need your help finding your twin sister."

* * *

**Ya, _another_ twist in the story, but I couldn't help it. Besides I need this twin for what's about to happen. Bit of a cliffhanger :P Review Please! **


	15. Sanctuary

**Im so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but in my defense, I've been sick and I haven't been able to process my thoughts, therefore, I apologize.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

She stared at me for a moment like i was a psycho then turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. I grabbed her arm  
"I'm serious!" She turned back around and pulled her arm back.  
"Look okay, I don't care if you somehow know I'm a wizard, or even know about my twin, but it's sickening that there are people like you who think it's just hilarious to play sick jokes like this." There were tears in her eyes. I widened my own eyes in surprise.  
"Wait, you knew you have a sister?" She looked at me confusion written on her face. It was quickly masked with anger.  
"HAD, I HAD a sister, but she's dead."  
"That's news to me." I muttered.  
"I would very much appreciate it if you would just leave me-" I suddenly felt a burst of pain in my midsection. I doubled over crying out. I fell onto my knees and the pain was gone as soon as it had come, but it left me weak. I felt like I had before I woke up in the memories. Then I remembered why I was in this state.  
"I didn't do that I swear!" Alex's double said panicked. "I was just feeling mad, and then-" I cut her off.  
"It wasn't you"  
"I-It wasn't?" I shakily stood up. After almost falling over, she helped me stand and stay standing.  
"The power. Alex's magic. It's back. I don't know how, and I just now realized it had left."  
"What?"  
"My girlfriend accidentally cast a spell. Long story short, some of her powers were transferred into me and my body can't handle it." Then I thought of something. "Let me use your wand"  
"What!?" she stopped supporting me and I fell back to the ground.  
"Let me use your wand, I'll cast a spell to take me back to Alex, then she could bring you back yours."  
"Are you crazy? Isn't magic what's hurting you?"  
"Yes, I'm crazy and yes it is, but I'm not what's important right now! I don't know for sure, but I think Alex's family is plotting something against her. Now please! Let me use your fucking wand!" She thought about it.  
"No."  
"No!?"  
"You're obviously not strong enough to be casting any spells, you can't even stand! And if what you say is true, and my sister is alive, then I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she stays that way."

**Alex's POV**

Why couldn't I find her? I've raked through all my memories and I couldn't find her. Was I wrong? was this not like that old wizards tale dad used to always tell me. I felt defeated, but at the same time determined. Defeated that I might have been wrong but there's no chance in hell that I'm ever giving up. I will spend my whole life searching if I have to. I WILL find her. I didn't get it though. It's like she's blocked off to me. Then I thought of something else. The reason we're in this mess anyways, what happened with officer Carter. If strong emotions are what triggered those incidents, then why can't it work here? If I've ever had strong feelings, It's definatley what I feel for Mitchie. I waved my wand and brought me to a special place.

* * *

_"Ugh, how much longer?" I whined to Mitchie. She giggled.  
"C'mon Alex, exercise is good for you"  
"But you know I don't like anything good for me other than you" I whined again. Anyone who knows me knew I was the laziest girl who hates any form of exercising. Mitchie turned and pecked me on the lips. Even with a small peck like that I felt shivers. What this girl does to me amazes me.  
"Fine," I gave in. "but I hope you know how pretty damn special you are. No one else will ever get me to do this. By the way, where _are_ we going?"  
"Hmmm, I don't really know." I felt my jaw drop.  
"You mean, there's no point to this!?"  
"There's a point. It's so I can spend some alone time with you. I just wanna hold your hand for once." I looked at our __intertwined fingers.  
"I guess you have a point there." Sometimes I wish she would just catch me using magic so I could tell her, then we could go anywhere alone with just a wave of my wand. She gave me her smile that made my knees weak. Who would've ever thought, I Rebel Russo, would get weak knees from a smile. Man she sure has done something to me. We were somewhere unfamiliar.  
"Hey Mitch? Do you at least know where we are?"  
"Nope" was her simple reply, popping the p.  
"What!?" She giggled at my panicked expression. "We're lost!?" Her giggled went to a full out laugh.  
"No Ally, We're not lost, I promise. I know how we got here, so I know how to get back, I just never been here before. Suddenly we were walking through a bunch of branches. I know what your thinking. Branches in New York? Well we had been walking for so long, I was surprised we hadn't reached Pennsylvania. Finally after what felt like an eternity of swatting branches, we reached a clearing. I felt my breath hitch. This place was beautiful. We were in some sort of park. The grass was greener than I ever would've thought. The trees we just walked through seemed like a blockade, closing this place away from the rest of the world. I looked over to Mitchie who had her hand over her mouth as she gazed at this sanctuary. It was that moment I decided. This would be our special place. Somewhere we could forget the world and just be alone together. _

* * *

I sat down under the shade of a tree put directly in the middle of the park. This was where Mitch and I spent most of the time. We'd just lay here looking at the clouds or some times we'd come at night to watch the stars. I lied back against the comfortingly familiar tree and thought about the last time we were here. A few months before I had told Mitch that I had never been out to a picnic. Just last week, she had me come here with her.

* * *

_ I didn't understand the occasion, She had to be at a concert in two hours and she wanted to go to our park? We made our way through the branches. We didn't want anyone to find our sanctuary, so we always used a different path to avoid making a one. When we got to the clearing, I could see a blanket laid out on the grass under our tree. There was a basket filled with food sitting on the corner on it._

* * *

**Im sorry but im just not up to updating. Im really not feeling well, and to top it all off, I found out Im moving.**


	16. Twins, wizards, and mortals Oh my!

**Hello again. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update the past couple of days. I haven't exactly been too good, but thats all in the past, and the moving is yet to come, so I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and for having the patience to actually put up with me. Anyways, there were a couple things from earlier in the story that I feel should be resolved, anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I had to concentrate if I wanted this to work. I pictured Mitchie in my head in all her beautiful glory. I thought solely of Mitchie and nothing but the desire for her to be with me.  
"I thought you didn't believe me!" I heard Mitchie's accusing voice. I opened my eyes to see Mitch sitting on the ground arguing with... Me?" Did I accidentally go into one of my memories? No, I don't remember this.  
"Well, maybe I just want to see if your telling the truth" My clone said. Mitch opened her mouth to say something more, but I decided it was time to interfere.  
"Mitch? Did you clone me or something?" I asked getting up and making my way over to them. Mitchie turned around and smiled her million dollar smile.  
"ALEX!" she exclaimed happily as I helped her up. She leaned her weight onto me. Before I could even respond, she threw her arms around me.  
"Whoa, I missed you too Mitch" I smiled hugging back. She pulled away and kissed me full on the lips. I was starting to lose myself in it when I remembered my doppelganger. I pulled away. Mitchie looked at me confused and frustrated. I just looked over to the other me who had a shocked expression on her face.  
"Uh, Mitch? mind introducing me to... uh... Me?" she looked back and seemed to just now remember she was even there.  
"Oh yeah, uh sure. Alex this is your long lost twin. Long lost twin, this is Alex."  
"Twin!" I remembered Justin telling me, but I didn't believe him. Now all the proof I needed was standing right in front of me looking ready to hyperventilate.  
"Erm... Hi?" She said unsure.  
"Erm...Hey" I matched her tone. "So, that's a long name, mind if I call you twin?" I said attempting (and failing miserably) to lighten the mood. She looked at me in confusion, then seemed to understand what I said.  
"Oh, Sorry. Selena, Selena Santiago." She told me.  
"Alex, Alex Russo, Nice meeting you Santiago"  
"The pleasure's all mine Russo. Anyone that good looking is fine by me." She smiled cockily.  
"Wow," Mitch spoke up. "You two even act alike. This is starting to scare me." I was about to respond when there was a sudden flash of light and puff of smoke. A large man appeared soon followed by 5 other guys similar to him. None of them looked familiar, but they all seemed to be heading for me.  
"Alexandra Russo, you are under arr-" He trailed off as he looked to Selena. The 6 men looked between myself and my twin.  
"Err," The man now seemed confused.  
"Which one do we grab?" One of them asked.  
"Both of them." He decided after thinking for a moment. Suddenly big burly hands started grabbing onto us.  
"No! what are you doing!? Let them go!" Mitch screamed. She ran to the guy holding me and tried to shove him off. Her efforts were in vain. The man kicked her and she fell to the ground.  
"MITCHIE!" I screamed. That did it. No one hurt my Mitchie and got away with it. I felt a sudden burst of strength as I broke away from the man holding me.  
"You son of a BITCH!" I screamed angrily at him as I slammed my foot into the side of his face. Luckily I had caught him off guard and he fell to the ground. Selena was still being held by one guy, but the other four started coming after me. I quickly looked to Mitchie. She had sat up and was wiping blood from her lip, where the man had kicked her. That was all the motivation I needed. I ran towards the men that were running at me. I could see confusion in their eyes but they didn't stop. The man in front curled his hand into a fist and pulled it back, ready to swing. I smirked knowing how this was going down. Wait for it, wait for it. I counted it down in my head and at the exact split second before the fist would slam into my face, I buckled my knees and fell onto the ground in a defensive stance. The men, not being able to stop, tripped over me falling onto each other. I couldn't help but laugh at the sad sight. I ran over to my girlfriend and helped her up, then I used my wand to flash me right behind the man holding my twin. Using his pressure point, I knocked him out and grabbed my twin's arm. I waved my wand a second time taking us to safety. Or so I thought.

**Selena's POV**

I was completely overwhelmed. In one day I find I have a twin sister who is apparently gay and can kick ass, and has the wizard world against her? I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to think. Alex had gotten us away from the wiz police, but where we ended up afterwards was somewhere I wasn't expecting. We were in a police department. What city were we even in? This was definatley not Texas.  
"Alex? why'd you bring us back here?" Mitchie asked her.  
"I dunno, I guess I was thinking of it when we were trying to get away. Good thing no one saw us pop in." I looked around. Sure enough, the room was empty and there were no cameras in sight. Suddenly a door on the other end of the room opened and someone walked in. I felt my jaw drop. Another person that looked just like me!? How was that possible? Please don't tell me I'm a long lost triplet. I saw Mitchie notice my expression.  
"Ha! So I'm not crazy! She does look exactly like you two!" She exclaimed triumphantly. Alex and the other doppelganger looked at each other then me.  
"I still don't see it" They said in Unison. Mitchie face palmed.  
"um who exactly are you?" I asked. I know it sounded rude, but I didnt care.  
"The name's Carter. Judging by the fact that you didn't know that and that she doesn't look surprised" She gestured toward Alex. " I take it that she's Alex, but I don't believe I know who you are. Obviously, the two of you are identical twins, Alex didn't mention anything about having a twin." I was about to respond, but she continued. "No matter. Either way, Alexandra Torres? You are under arrest."


	17. Problems from the present and past

**Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while. ok so I had an idea and yes its _another_ twist in the story but like I said, it all comes together at the end, so just bear with me. Also, the only knowledge I have on law and police work is what i gathered from psych, bones and Picket Fences, so I apologize if some of the information is false, Im too lazy to research at the moment.  
Disclaimer- I do not own WOWP, CR or selena.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

_"Alexandra Torres You are under arrest"_

"Ugh"_ why does everyone have to keep calling me torres? My name's Russo, Mitchie's last name is torres. _ I groaned. "Not again" Carter had me turn around as she handcuffed me.  
"Are these really necessary?"  
"Again?" Selena piped up. "You mean you've been arrested before?" she asked wide eyed. I chuckled.  
"Don't worry, the last time, they accused me of something I didn't do which I'm sure is whats happening again. Ain't that right Chief Mason? Do you think you have enough evidence to justify your accusation this time?"  
"We're pretty sure. The body of a young boy was found, and your fingerprints are all over him."  
"What!? Body!? You actually think I am capable of murdering someone!?" I was shocked and outraged.  
"Yes we do. The boy was brutally murdered. The murder weapon was found near the crime scene and your prints were all over that as well."  
"That's Impossible! I think I'd remember if i had murdered anyone."  
"Well unless you have a rock solid alibi, Im afraid you don't have much of an argument.  
"Wait, when was the boy murdered?" Mitchie asked.  
"The day before last." Wow, these last few days have been eventful. It's hard to believe this all started only four days ago.  
"The day before last," I racked my brain thinking of what happened then. When I finally did remember, I smirked. "The day before last I was accused of kidnapping and was held for questioning." Carter's eyes went wide. She looked down at her report then grabbed a telephone off a desk.  
"Ramirez? Yes, this is Carter Mason, what time was Alexandra Torres released from questioning?" She listened for a bit and hummed in response. "Okay thank You." She put the phone down and turned to us. "Okay, I guess you're free to go." I smiled triumphantly as I grabbed my girlfriends hand and started out the door.  
"Thank You. C'mon Selena let's go." I told my twin who was just standing there. Mitch let go of my hand and turned back to Carter.  
"Wait! who was the boy they found murdered?" She asked. I found myself curious to knowing the answer myself.  
"Maximilian James Russo" I felt my heart drop and I stopped breathing.

* * *

**Selena's POV**

Everything seemed to be going by in a blur. First I'm disowned by my own parents, then some girl comes thinking I'm someone else, only to realize I'm their girlfriend's identical twin that I never knew I had, some thugs from the wizard world try to capture us and we escape to find ourselves being investigated by the NYPD chief where she accuses my identical twin to have murdered her own brother (Mitchie filled me in). Alex was in shock. She didn't speak, or make any eye contact, we're not even sure she's breathing. Mitchie got us a cab to the Torres' house. According to Mitchie, A spell was accidentally cast causing her and Alex to switch lives. So this was supposed to be Mitchie's house, but it was Alex's in this reality. Mr and Mrs Torres had no idea what was going on, last they heard, their 'daughter' was on tour, and they don't understand why Alex is more upset about Mitchie's brother dying than Mitchie herself. Mitchie told me that Max was like a brother to her because Alex had been so close to him. I myself hardly understood what was going on. It wasn't like magic wasn't new to me. I've known I was a wizard since I was ten and Professor Crumbs magically appeared in my room to inform me. My parents are mortals who have no clue that magic exists, or at least they didn't since this morning when I told them and they kicked me out calling me a freak. I guess I should have seen that coming. If anything never made logical sense, they'd act like it never happened. They had been in denial for a few hours until they came to their senses storming into my room. With everything that's happened with my new found sister and friend, it was like none of that had ever happened. Now it was hitting me with full force as it finally sunk in. My own parents hated me. Sure they weren't my real parents, I had known since Crumbs told me when I was ten, but they were still the people who took me in and raised me as their own. It hurt to know they no longer cared about me. It hurt to know I now had no family. I was sitting in Alex's bedroom on the ground with my back against the wall under a window. Alex had fallen asleep on her bed. Mitchie told me she hadn't slept in 3 whole days so we should just let her sleep. Alex needed her strength, but she wouldn't tell me what for. Mitchie was somewhere else in the house doing who knows what. Technically I was alone at the moment so I let my tears fall freely. I had no idea as to what I was going to do. I had no family, no friends nowhere to stay. On the other hand, I'm almost 17 I could probably get a job, I guess that would be a start. I got up and went into the bathroom. It was across the hall from Alex's room, so I was able to get there without anyone seeing my tear stained face. I splashed my face with the cold refreshing water. It felt good and much needed. I dried my faces with a towel and looked in the mirror. I didn't have my make up with me, and I didn't feel like using any magic at the moment, so I figured I would have to go without any. To tell the truth, I kind of preferred no make up anyways. I went down the stairs as quietly as possible. I didn't want to disturb Alex's sleep or have to answer any questions. I got to the bottom and looked into the living room. Mitchie was asleep on the couch with the TV playing. I remember Alex being worried about her because she was sick or something. I walked quietly to the front door and turned the knob. I was about to go out when A voice stopped me.

**Mitchie's POV**

"And where is it that you think your going?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say calmly. I kept my eyes closed thinking it was best to find out what was going on before I did anything.  
"Why do you care?" I heard Alex's voice say with a bit of attitude in it.  
"You can't just leave" The stranger said in an 'duh' tone.  
"Watch me."  
"Selena-" He was interrupted by who I now realized was Selena and not Alex.  
"Professor, why can't you just leave me alone? I don't belong here, I don't know these people and they sure as hell don't know me. I'm not going to be anyone's _burden_ again."  
"Selena you've got to let that go, it was years ago, and it wasn't your fault."  
"How would you know? You weren't even there!" I could hear the tears in her voice. She was so much like Alex, it's almost like I knew her as well.  
"Nothing could be done."  
"Wrong! nothing is what I did, but that wasn't all that I could do!"  
"And you didn't know it at the time, no one blames you"  
"It doesn't matter if they blame me or not, its still my fault and there's nothing I could do to change that"  
"Well... there is a spell."  
"A spell? and you never told me before?"  
"Its forbidden and with good reason too"  
"I don't care, just tell me."  
"Sele-"  
"Tell me!" the stranger sighed. I could practically hear years of life in that one sigh. He sounded old and tired  
"Very well, but if you really have to do this, you might as well take Mitchie as well." What!? How'd he know me? Did he know I was awake and listening to them?  
"Mitchie? No. No, I refuse, I'm not going to put her life in danger for some battle that doesn't even involve her!"  
"Actually it does involve her more than you might think. Also I'm sure she would help you right?" Now I knew he was talking to me. I could definatley say he knew I was awake and listening. I opened my eyes and sat up looking over the back of the couch. Selena stood in the doorway, tears stained her cheeks, and her red and puffy eyes widened in shock when she saw me. Standing beside her was an old man wearing robes and had a very long white beard. I don't think I had ever seen him before in my whole life.  
"You were awake this whole time?" Selena didn't sound mad, just surprised. I smiled sheepishly.  
"Uh I sorta woke up when i heard him ask where you were going" I said feeling like a child who was caught eavesdropping.  
"Yes, and I'm sure you'll be willing to accompany her in a dangerous task?" I nodded and turned to Selena.  
"I might not know you personally, but I do know you're sister more than anyone. When she found that she had a sister, I could tell she would do whatever she could to be able to keep you as a sister rather than lose you. Alex is my whole world, and I can't stand the thought of her losing both her siblings in one day. Also, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to get to know you better too." She seemed to be thinking this through in her head, and I could see a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
" I guess, if you're willing to put your life at risk for someone you don't even know, you need to know exactly what your getting yourself into"  
"Okay, so fill me in"

* * *

**Sorry I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I had a bit of writers block. So to cure it I started another story, Its another Alex/Mitchie and I hope you might want to check it out. Also, if you haven't noticed, im hosting a contest and I would love it if you all enter, I'm interested in what you have to write. Thank You for your patience, and I finally am settled in my new house. Even though I'm moving again towards the end of August. So as Alex would say "Later losers" :P  
**

**~SM**


	18. Messing With Time

**Hello! iz been a while, sorry about that, but thankfully I've been able to get over the writer's block I had. Something about writing another story helps. I guess it's cuz it takes my mind off of this story so that next time I update I've got more of a clear mind, if that makes any sense. So 40 reviews ^^ I'm so happy, this is my most popular story, and I thank all of you for your patience and your amazing reviews. **

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I woke suddenly from my Mitchie filled dreams. I was pissed off because I was enjoying it thoroughly. My anger was soon replaced with confusion as I wondered what woke me up. It was then that someone had knocked on the bedroom door._  
_

"Alex, open the door!" Connie, Mitchie's mom called through the door. It was then that I realized where I was. Unfortunately it was also then that I remembered what had happened in the span of the last few days. I felt my chest tighten as my eyes welled up with the tears that been trying to slip out for a while. I gritted my teeth together as I angrily wiped them away. I would not cry. I couldn't cry, if I started now I don't think i could ever stop. It may not have been the smartest logic, but I didn't really care. Finally after some more knocking I decided to open the door, apparently it had been locked. Mrs. Torres stood there in mid knock as I looked at her questioningly.

"Is something the matter Mrs. Torres?" I asked her and she gave me a puzzled look.

"Mrs. Torres?" Then I remembered that she thought I was her daughter.

"Oh uh, sorry mom, I guess I'm just too used to hanging out with friends" I told her thinking as best as I could on the spot.

"Ookay, so would you mind telling me why the front door was wide open? and I want to know who that girl was from earlier. She looked exactly like you"

"Earlier? as in she left?"

"Yeah and so did Mitchie, didn't you know that?"

"no" What the hell!? I find out that my little brother just- erm that Max is gone and then they leave me when I need them most!? I felt hurt and angry and confused. Would Mitchie really just leave me like that? Then I remembered the brilliant invention of the cell phone.

"Oh wait, I remember. Ok thanks mom!" I said closing the door on the poor confused women. I realize I didn't answer any of her questions, but she didn't say anything. I heard her footsteps on the stairs as they grew more and more faint. Once I was sure she was out of earshot, I pulled my phone for my pocket and dialed the all too familiar number.

You know, I'm never going to understand magic. I'm able to switch lives completely with someone, but we still have the same names and phone numbers? I didn't really want to think about it now knowing it'd just give me a headache. I put the phone to my ear as it rang. Finally there was an answer.

"Hello?" Mitchie's voice came on and I noticed that she sounded out of breath.

"Seriously? We're running for our lives and you answer the phone?" A voice similar to mine whisper-yelled in the background.

"Hey, there is no way I'm just going to ignore my girlfriend when she calls. Besides, there's amazingly good reception out here, I don't get this many bars back home."

"Mitchie! what's going on? Where are you, and is that selena?" I was filled with questions.

"Sorry, Alex, not much time to talk. Long story short, it apparently runs in the family to screw up spells, so your _sister_ here ended up sending us back to the Salem witch trials, and we are now being hunted down to be prosecuted and burned alive at the stake. Luckily we were able to hide-" She was interrupted by a mans voice screaming;  
"There's the witches! BURN THEM!"

"Yeah, gotta go, Love ya" Mitchie said quickly before hanging up. I set my phone down and sat on my bed, not sure what to make of what just happened. Mitchie and Selena went in the past? What the hell were they _trying_ to do!? I racked my brain trying to come up with a reason they could possibly want to go back in time. After all the only way they could've gotten there by accident would mean they were trying to time travel in the first place. That's when it hit me.

If Selena can cast a spell to go back in time, why can't I!? That's it! I'll just go back in time and save Max from dying! _That would mess with the balance of order._ a small voice from the back of my mind. Screw the balance, I'm sure Max was never supposed to die, so if anything, I should be thanked for doing this. I pulled my wand out.

"To save an innocent life send me through the air of time, Take me back to fix what isn't right" I chanted and waved my wand. There was a flash and I briefly wondered what Connie would do when she found I wasn't in the room before the room around me disappeared.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I immediately hung up my phone and broke into a sprint with Selena at my heels. I was still amazed by the fact my phone could get reception where it hasn't even been invented yet.

"Wrong time, Wrong Place, take us back to the present day!" I heard Selena shout behind me when suddenly I tripped and fell. Luckily, there was a nice soft bed to break my fall. I picked myself up and looked around to find myself in what looked to be Alex's room, only the furniture was on the wrong side. It was like I was looking at her room through a giant mirror. There were even posters on the wall that had my face plastered on them. Wait, _MY_ face?! I thought the spell had changed it, unless the spell was reversed. I felt my eyes widen. The spell was reversed! I jumped up and grabbed my cell phone with the intent of calling Alex when I caught a glance outside of the window. A bus drove by with Alex's face plastered on the side with 'Alexandra Torres' in big letters. _Torres?_ I thought. So she still has my last name which means that the spell isn't reversed? Now I was just confused.

"Welcome to my room" Selena told me from the other side of the room. Her room? Wow her and her sister really were alike.

"How do you have posters of me?" I asked her curiously. Now that I thought of it, she hadn't even recognized me when I saw her yesterday. She never once even hinted that she was a fan.

"I won them." She told me in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"You're a fan?" She looked down and I could see her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Pssh, No, well I mean I like some of your music, but its not like I'm some fan girl." Yep, definatley a fan. I smirked as she just turned away trying to hide her blush that was darkening by the second. "Whatever, it's not like its a big deal or anything." She said. I giggled, but then remembered why I had pointed them out in the first place.

"Alex cast a spell so that we would switch lives, after the spell was cast even the posters on her wall changed." I informed her.

"So?"

"So, how come your's still have me on them?"

"Oh, when I was younger professor crumbs put a spell on my room so that it wouldn't be affected by any spells cast by other wizards." She said as if she just told me she put on sunblock to avoid getting sunburned.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah," She took out a folded piece of paper and set it on her desk. "Okay, so we know that that spell is no good." She took a small pencil out of her pocket and scratched something out.

"Why don't I try something." I asked. She seemed to think it over.

"You're a wizard?"

"Not exactly, but I have some of Alex's powers, and according to that crumbs guy, the little that I have is still pretty powerful."

"Well then be my guest. As long as you know where we're trying to go."

"Of Course I do" I said as she handed me her wand. I thought for a minute, remembering the way Alex made up her spells. " Something happened that shouldn't be" I thought some more "it changed the course of history, to the right time and the right place, take us to where we need it to change" I waved the wand imitating my girlfriend's gestures that she always did. There was a blinding flash, then we were gone.

* * *

**I would like to apologize for my rhyming skills or lack there of. Please remember to review, and I will be able to update sooner. **

**~SM**


	19. Whoa! didn't see that coming :P

**Hello! Thank You soo much for all the reviews! They really are the reason I update and try hard to make a good chapter, I just hope I succeed. Anyways, I'm hoping this chapter will tie some strings together, linking in Carter into all of this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I found myself in a dark hallway. It seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place it. After some thought, I realized I was in Wiztech, this was the hall leading to Crumb's room. I followed it down till i found the right door, wondering why I ended up here. Where was Max? I was about to go in when I heard voices coming from inside.

"Jerry, I assure you that she is the one!" The professors voice sounded through the wooden door. Jerry? My dad?

"How can that be possible? How can all that power go into one child? And how do you even know it's a girl?"

"Because I have foreseen it. you know as well as I do that this had been suspected."

"But I don't want a _girl_ I want a boy!" he said sounding disgusted with the word 'girl'. Well that explains why dad treats me like crap. This was obviously right before I was born.

"Jerry, when the time comes, Megan will give birth to two twin girls. They will be the most powerful beings ever in existence, especially when put together. There is no chance of Megan living through the birth, but she's aware of the situation and is all for it."

"No" Jerry said firmly.

"When the girls are born, You are to raise them." Crumbs said firmly. Even I could tell there was no room for further discussion. I heard a scraping sound that sounded like a chair being scooted. Footsteps sounded coming to the door. I looked around when the door knob turned and the door opened. Jerry walked out of the door and went down the hallway, not seeing me hovering above him with my back to the ceiling. Thank goodness I was a wizard. Suddenly the scene shifted and I found myself in the waiting room of a hospital. A man walked in front of me and ,not seeing me, crashed into me. I fell backwards into a seat, bumping the person sitting next to me. I turned to apologize and my voice was caught in my throat. It was Jerry, the man I so long believed was my father.

"Hey watch it" He told me viciously. Wow, even as a stranger he still hates me.

"Uh sorry sir" I said then noticed a little boy at his feet, sitting cross-legged on the cool tile floor. It was Justin. He couldn't have been more than 3 years old, and was playing with a toy airplane. Suddenly, he put his plane down and stood up facing his father.

"Daddy, where's my sister?" He asked. This seemed to infuriate Jerry even further.

"She's NOT your sister." He snarled. This didn't seem to even faze little Justin.

"But Mommy said-"

"Mommy was lying" he said ending the discussion.

"Is there anyone here for Megan Mason?" A little girl stood up in her chair that was on the other side of Jerry. I hadn't noticed her before, but now that I did I realized she looked very familiar.

"That's my mommy!" she said excitedly to Jerry. Mommy? After seeing the scene in professor Crumbs office i knew that Megan was my birth mother, and after seeing everything, I thought this would be when I was born, but I guess I was wrong because the little next to Jerry seemed to look exactly how I did at that age.

"Yep, come on carter, lets go see your her" Jerry said picking up his son and holding his hand for the little girl to take it. Carter? I thought back to the first time I was arrested. _Carter Mason. Megan Mason. _I felt my eyes widen as I realized what I was seeing. Carter's my sister._  
_

**Mitchie's POV**

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. My head was throbbing, my leg was in agonizing pain, and I couldn't seem to remember what I had been doing before or when I fell asleep. I was in a room with concrete walls and fluorescent lights. It was cold and I was alone. I got up to my feet and fell back down as my right knee buckled. I couldn't stop myself from crying out. I felt myself start to panic as I took another look around the room and noticed there was no door. How'd I get in here? Or more importantly how do I get out? What the hell happened? Then I fell over as the memories came flooding back in. My headache increased and I doubled over holding my hands to my head.

I had cast the spell and we found ourselves right back in Selena's Room. I looked over to Selena quizzically.

"Why are we here?" I asked her.

"How should I know? You're the one who cast the spell."

"True. Wait, where were we trying to go again?"

"Umm, I don't know"

"you don't know? Weren't we trying to go back in time for something?" She thought for a moment.

"I- I don't remember." Just then there was a flash and Chief Mason appeared in the middle of the room.

"Carter?" I said completely lost. She wasn't wearing normal clothes. She was clad in all black. She glanced at me for a few quick seconds before turning to Selena and grabbing her arm. She held up a wand that I hadn't noticed before and waved it. I realized what she was doing and knew i had to act quick. I lunged forward and tackled Carter at the waist. All three of us were sent to the ground. I looked up briefly to see that all three of us had been taken to wherever it was that Carter had meant to take Selena. I got to my feet quickly as Carter did the same.

"Why you little rat!" She yelled at me lunging forward, much like I had done a few seconds before. We both fell to the floor again as we wrestled. There was biting, hair pulling, punching, and kicking. I was on top of carter dodging the punches she was throwing at me until she rolled us over so that she had me pinned to the floor. She smirked a bit before taking something out of her boot. I saw it glint in the light as she raised it. It was then that I saw it was a knife. I immediately struggled with as much force as I could, causing her arm to jerk just as she was thrusting it. Although the knife didn't hit its original target, it still went through my right leg. I gritted my teeth together to bite back a scream. Before Carter could take the knife out and try again, she was shoved from the side. Selena seemed to snap out of whatever trance she had been in and came to help. Carter rolled off of me and immediately got to her feet.

She came at Selena swinging, but Selena dodged the fist easily. She retaliated with her own punch, but hers met it's mark. Carter stumbled backwards as Selena took the advantage. She went at her with more punches and adding some kicks. I took my attention from their brawl praying that Selena was alright and focused on the knife protruding from my thigh. From the handle, I could tell it was a steak knife, not even a dagger, which made it even worse. I just knew there were teeth on the blade which would be more painful to pull it out. I decided it'd be best to just leave it. The knife was acting like a plug, stopping the blood from flowing out, so if I were to pull it out, I could bleed to death right here on the spot.

I heard a yelp from the other side of the room. I snapped my head over to them fearing the worst for Selena. I found myself surprised when I saw Selena standing over Carter with her foot on her neck. I saw Carter reaching her hand down toward her boot where I saw her wand peeking out of it. Pushing my good leg against the floor, I propelled myself forward and snatched the wand away from her. Suddenly a spell popped in my mind and I said it aloud.

"Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand rope tie up that" I paused for a second and said hesitantly; " ...Wo...man...?" nothing happened. "Oh you know what I mean, rope do your thing!" I shouted frustrated. A rope appearing out of nowhere, shot out at Carter and wrapped around her like a snake before she was tied up.

Selena and I watched as Carter struggled.

"Okay" I said. "What the hell was that? You're a wizard? and what did we ever do to you?"

"You didn't do anything to me, she did. Her and her sister." She was glaring daggers at Selena.

"Well what did I do then? I don't even know you" Selena said. Carter looked like she was about to answer when Alex appeared in the middle of the room.

"Stop! don't go near her! Sh-" She looked down at Carter. "Oh, well then you guys alright?" She asked. She looked to me and her eyes went wide.

"Mitch!" She exclaimed with fear and concern in her eyes as the world around me disappeared.


	20. All Hell Breaks Loose

**I finished before 2pm! I feel a proud of myself seeing as how I started typing around 12:30 to 1:00. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Its filled with lot's of explaining and drama, and a small scene for any Jalex fans. I can't seem to thank you guys enough for the reviews. They make my day. **

**Alex's POV**

I cast a spell to take me to Mitchie and Selena fearing the worst. Thanks to my trip down memory lane, I knew what was going on and what I had to do, and I had to do it fast.

Who would've ever guessed Carter was my older sister who wants to kill Selena and I? I saw some stuff from when Carter was older. My father apparently filled her mind with the idea that me and my twin purposefully killed our mother. She grew up completely loathing the two of us. By age 18 she became a police officer, then used magic to make her the youngest chief in the NYPD.

As for how me and Selena were separated? I found that out too. Steve Torres was Mitchie's dad. He left her mom after she was born. He ran into a wizard and by accident was given a vision of the future. He saw his little girl was meant to be my girl friend, and he didn't want someone of his flesh and blood to be gay. So the night after their meeting in Crumbs office, Steve found Jerry. Jerry was more than willing to rid himself of both the children. The plan was set and the night that me and my sister were born, Steve went into action. What he was not expecting however, was that Megan had powers too. She did her best to save both of her children and died trying to protect us against him. Her magic however was only able to protect me. Jerry could have easily just given me to Steve to dispose of me like he had planned to for my sister, but instead he realized that since he would be raising me, one of the two most powerful wizards in the course of time, he might be able to get me to use my powers for him.

Steve was caught and arrested the night after, before he could do anything to Selena. The police hadn't been able to find Selena because she had been on the side of the road where a couple had found her in the nick of time. They took her to the hospital and they were barely able to save her. The couple had just found that they could never have children so seeing Selena, they thought she was sent from God Himself. They took her in and called her their own. They truly did love her, but when they found out that Selena was a 'Freak' as they put it, they wanted nothing to do with her. That was when Mitchie found her and we took her along with us. They told all their friends and family that Selena had died. To them she was, so they had come up with a cover story and were arranging a fake funeral.

As for when Selena wanted to go back in time? Ya, Carter had used a spell to disguise herself as Professor Crumbs and used another spell to mess with her mind and think that something tragic had happened. That way she was able to get Mitchie and Selena out of the way as she went for me. Figuring it would be easy to kill me in my sleep. However Jerry appeared out of nowhere trying to stop her. He didn't want me dead because he thinks he's figured a way to take Selena's and my own powers for himself. They had wrestled a bit before Connie had come home. They flashed out of the house and met up somewhere else, where they came up with a plan. Their plan was to take all our powers, then kill us.

I appeared in an unfamiliar place bracing myself for the worst. Then I saw Carter tied up and I figured they had the situation under control.

"You guys alright?" I asked. I looked to carter to see she didn't even have a scratch on her. Then I turned to Mitchie who was in much worse condition. There was a knife sticking out of her right leg and blood ran down from it. She had a few scratches and cuts across her showing skin and a bruise on her jaw. She looked to be in immense pain. Yes that worried me, but what was worse was the figure coming up from behind her. I didn't even have time to react as a glass bottle was shattered on her head and she was out.

"MITCH!" I screamed. I lunged forward at Justin and knocked him to the ground. I got some punches in before I was pulled off of him. I fought and struggled trying to get out of their grasp, I wanted to murder him.

"Alex! Stop it this instant!" Jerry's voice bellowed. Now knowing who was holding me, I took action. I threw my head back satisfied to hear the crack as his nose broke.

"AAGGHH!" He yelped as his grip loosened. I took the advantage and freed myself again tackling Justin. I punched him a few more times and I saw his eyes move to the side of me. Timing it just right, I flipped us over so that Justin was on top. Right on cue, the baseball bat Jerry had swung intending to hit me smashed into the side of Justin's face. He was propelled off of me and down for the count.

"You little Bitch!" Jerry screamed at me, charging toward me. I easily sidestepped and he fell out a window that I now noticed was right behind me. I stuck my head out and watched as he hit the ground.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt" I said to no one in particular. I hadn't even noticed that we were three stories off the ground. There's no way he'll make it home for dinner. Then I turned to see everyone in the room staring at me.

"What? You all knew I never liked him" I said dismissively. I saw that Selena was being held back by some guy I had never seen before. I threw him a dirty look and he dropped my sister running out the door screaming. Smiling triumphantly I turned back to Justin who had just came to. He was groaning in pain. I felt all my anger return as I remembered something else I had seen in my travel through time. I went over to him and gave him another few good punches in the face.

"AH! Alex. Stop. Please." Each word was punctuated with a punch. I did as he asked just to humor him.

"Why should I?" I asked him. I just now realized the tears coming down from my cheeks.

"Alex, I'm your brother for crying out loud!" He said. I felt my anger flare.

"NO! You are NOT my brother, You never were so stop acting like you even care. Max was your brother too, but that didn't stop you!" I screamed at him, literally shaking from all the emotions raging inside me.

"That's dif-" He was interrupted by my fist slamming into his face. I briefly wondered how he was still conscious.

"Don't you DARE try to justify what you did. You MURDERED our little brother! He never did anything wrong."

"He was messing everything up!We-"

"So you KILLED him!?" I screamed as the tears flowed over.

"NO!" He yelled confusing me. "I didn't kill him! He was my baby brother, I would never lay a hand on him intentionally." He was crying just as hard as me now.

"Yes you did. I saw you, I watched as you brutally slaughtered him." I whispered fearing that if I said it any louder, I'd completely break down. I could't even look at him anymore. I turned my head over to Selena who was crouched over my still unconscious girlfriend, watching us. I forced myself to look back down to the person I used to trust.

I remember being terrified of the dark. Then again, what child wasn't? I remember being scared of my own father, having nightmares most nights. I would always find myself in my big brother's room. He would lift the sheets for me to crawl under and snuggle against him. Then, even though he was tired out of his mind, he would talk to me until I calmed down. Then he would softly stroke my hair telling me that I was safe, and that nothing would hurt me. I would fall asleep listening to his soothing words.

Sometimes we would gather as many pillows and blankets as we could and build a fort in one of our rooms. Most of them turned out to be ships where I would sit on the bed pretending to steer. I was always the captain and Justin my first mate. He would play along with whatever I said, no matter how ridiculous my imagination was.

Now I looked at him. His lip was swollen along with one of his eyes. He was bleeding in some places, and looked to be in absolute pain. He had been my brother too. Until I got older.

Suddenly he acted like I didn't exist. He would lock his door so I couldn't come in at night. When I told him another one of my crazy imaginations, he would tell me they were stupid and that I needed to grow up. He wasn't there when I needed him most. He didn't help me handle being a wizard, he turned his back to me when dad would beat me. He had walked in on me cutting once. I had stupidly forgotten to lock the door and I was sitting against the wall my arm bleeding out. He came in and froze at the sight of me. He stared at me as I stared back. His eyes looked to my arm. I couldn't read his expression and I didn't know what to do. After a moment, he walked out closing the door behind him. He never mentioned it again. I remember just how much that hurt me. He really didn't care about me at that point. Maybe he once did, but not anymore. He was a completely different person now. He was helping dad to take my powers then kill me. He killed Max.

I had always hoped there was still a the little boy I had loved so much somewhere deep inside him, but I could never find him.

"Carter did it. She came to our house to see dad, but he was out. She seemed frustrated. I asked her what was wrong and she got this smirk on her face. She raised her wand and the next thing I know, I'm waking up with Max's bleeding body in my hands. He was dead. I killed him" He said through his tears.

"Then why did you stay with them. Why did you stick with dad after all of that?" I snarled.

"Because I wanted to stop him, I just didn't know how. I couldn't lose you, you're my baby sister Lex"

"Don't call me that. You don't deserve to call me that. You don't deserve to be forgiven. You saw what that man did to me, and you saw what I did to myself, and you didn't care. You turned your back to me when I needed you most." I told him venom laced through my voice.

"I know, I know I don't deserve anything. But I wanna help. I wanna spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it." I chuckled humorlessly.

"make up for it? You really think you can make up for something like that?"

"No, but I can try. Nothing can change what has happened, but there are other people I can help out."

"ALEX!" I heard Selena scream. Being smart enough to tuck and roll rather than look back, I was able to dodge whatever it was that was thrown at me. I looked back to see a knife had lodged itself into Justin's chest. I looked back to see Carter had broken free of the ropes and had taken the knife from Mitchie's leg. I literally saw the light leave Justin's eyes as he died.


	21. Suspicious

**Mitchie's POV**

I was laying against the cool hard wall for what seemed like hours, when a door appeared at the other end of the room. It opened and I glared as I watched Carter walk in shoving Selena ahead of her. She looked worn out and miserable. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Carter shoved her to the ground and left without so much as a glance to me.

Selena lifted her head a bit and looked towards me.

"Mitchie!" she exclaimed as she rushed to my side. She knelt down next to me and brushed some of the hair out of my face. This is when I realized it was Alex and not her identical twin sister. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get used to that.

"Alex?" I whispered feeling completely drained and trying to ignore my pounding head.

"Yeah, its me." She told me lifting her hand to my forehead and worry flashed in her eyes. "You're still sick" She murmured. That would explain the drained feeling. I felt like all I wanted to do was sleep, but that would be impossible at the moment. My whole body ached and there were too many things running through my mind.

"Alex? Where are we?" I said just barely above a whisper. My throat was sore and dry. It felt like I had been gargling nails for the past hour.

"I don't know. Carter trapped us here and bound our powers. We still have them, we just can't use them. She's trying to find a way to take our powers for herself."

"Why does she want your powers? Why is she doing all this to us?" I asked. Alex looked into my eyes. Hers were filled with sadness. I figured she was missing her little brother.

"I'll explain some other time. I think you should get some rest." She told me, noticing my eyes drooping.

"I can't" I choked out. This caused her to be more concerned. "It hurts too much"

"What does?"

"Everything." She scooted until she was right next to me on the wall. and brought her arm around me, gently pulling me towards her till my head was resting on her shoulder.

"I don't know if this will work, but it might." She told me. She raised her arm and held it over my leg. I now noticed it was wrapped with Alex's sweater. It was now covered in blood. I watched as Alex's hand started to glow, dimly but still glow. I felt the warmth of it as the pain in my leg started to slowly disappear. A few seconds later, the blood covering the sweater was gone. I looked back to Alex.

"I thought you said they bound your powers."

"They did, but she didn't take the power in you." she told me. Then pulled me closer to her leaning my head once again. "Now you should sleep. Your going to need your energy."

"What for?"

"There's gonna be a lot of fighting once our back up gets here"

"Back up?" I asked her confused.

"Don't worry, just rest for now, You'll see what I mean soon enough" I wasn't sure what to think of that. Alex seemed to notice and she kissed me on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Mitch" she told me quietly. My exhaustion seemed to creep on me and I fell asleep feeling safe in Alex's arms.

**Alex's POV**

I let myself get lost in thought as Mitchie slept. I thought back to the spell I had cast. It showed me what I wanted to know and not what I asked. I knew Max was okay, just like I knew Justin was okay.

After the whole brawl and Justin's death, these men appeared out of nowhere grabbing us. They used chloroform and knocked us out. Then we woke up in this cell. They didn't speak a word to us, not even carter. They took me and Selena into this weird room where they bound our powers then brought me back.

I didn't know what was happening to Selena right now, but all I could do was sit here and worry. On the way back to the cell, the guards suddenly went for a water break, leaving me alone in the hallway. I knew I couldn't just leave Mitch and Selena behind, so escaping wasn't an option.

I stood there kind of awkwardly trying to find someway to take advantage of the situation when I saw Max stroll out of one of the doors and down the hall. I felt my eyes bulging as i stared at him. He saw me and waved. I just kept staring until finally he came over and explained everything to me. Apparently, someone brought them back to life. Neither of them know who, they just said they randomly woke up back here.

I found this to be very suspicious. Obviously Carter has something to do with this and I was going to find out what.

* * *

**Im sorry this chapter isn't as long as I intended it to be, but don't worry, Ill most likely update tomorrow. PEACE OUT  
~SM**


	22. Escape

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitch, wake up" I heard Alex's voice say softly in my ear. I was hungry, cold, and hurt, but all that melted away at the sound of Alex's voice. It was something I loved to hear and something I wouldn't be able to live without. I opened my eyes to see her angelic face in front of mine. Standing a little ways behind her, I saw Carter with her arms wrapped around her self in a vulnerable stance. Her eyes seemed like they were glazed over. It was like she was looking at us, but not seeing us. Something had happened to her, something bad, I just know it.

"Whats going on?" I asked my voice thick with sleep.  
"We're going to get out of here, I think i know how" Alex told me helping me to my feet. With her hand still holding mine, she walked to the door.

"Remember how i healed your leg by channeling magic? Well I can't do much, but I dont need much for this" she pointed her finger to the door. There was a click then the door opened a crack. Alex smiled triumphantly.

"Okay come on, let's go" Alex said pulling me forward.

"Stop" Selena said. We looked back to her, her eyes were still lifeless and her voice was monotone.

"Come on Selena, I know how to get out" Alex urged.

"No! Stop! They're escaping!" She yelled. At that there was the thundering of heavy footsteps coming our way. Alex's face grew pale as she looked at Selena. I looked to her too. She seemed normal besides the look in her eye. I looked down to her torso to see if anything was out of place. Then I noticed.

"Alex?" i asked, knowing we didn't have much time left.

"Yeah?"

"Since she got back into the room, have you seen her back?" I asked her. She had a confused expression as she thought about it.

"No actually, I haven't" Before she could question anything, I used a spell.

"Three metris Movetris!" I chanted and I found myself on the other side of Selena, right where I had been aiming. I saw what I had expected, but I didn't believe it.

Selena's back was drenched in blood. Her shirt clung to it completely covered in the substance. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth horrified at the sight. Selena turned around to face me, showing her back to Alex.

Alex's eyes widened as she gaped at the sight in front of her. It was then that I noticed Selenas pale skin. I thought it over, and there was only one explaination. Selena was dead.

**Alex's POV**

All that blood, her pale skin, the glassy look in her eye. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. Selena was dead. My sister who I had just found out about a couple days before was now dead. But she was walking and talking. I thought back to Max. He seemed very much alive to me. He recognized me and he wasn't like this, but he was supposed to be dead. I didn't know what to make of this, but I knew we had to leave and fast.

"Mitch!" I yelled catching her attention. I motioned for her to come back. She said the spell and was right by my side again. I took her hand in mine and ran.

We found ourselves in a maze of corridors. Lot's of turns and dead ends. But I knew how to get us out. It had been so simple, how had I not thought of it before? I took my wand out squeezing Mitchie's hand. She had my power in her. My powers would answer to me, even from inside someone else. I waved my wand at the two of us hoping this would work.

"Go through Mothrough!" I had used it on walls and all sorts of other inanimate things, but I had never seen it used directly on a person. That's why I didn't know if this would work. I pulled on Mitchie's hand telling her to follow. We stepped right through the wall into another corridor. Yes, it worked. We continued on, walking through all the walls that were in our way till we finally reached our destination. We made it out! We were free! Alive!

Mitchie seemed to be thinking the same thing. She had a relieved smile on her face. I pulled us farther, knowing we shouldn't stop for a while. We weren't safe just yet.

* * *

Nothing was familiar. I had no idea where we were, but I knew we had to keep going, we couldn't give up hope. I looked over to Mitchie who wasn't looking too good. She was paler than usual and sweating. Her eyes drooped and she looked like she was going to pass out any second.

"How much longer do you think you can hold up?" I asked her quietly. The sun had set hours ago and it was dark. We were walking down a street lined with houses on each side. I was thankful for the cool breeze because it was a warm night.

"Not much longer" came her reply. I knew we had to stop, but I had no idea where. I couldn't use anymore magic. I noticed that even if I use it, it drains her. I stopped, causing her to stop too. I bent my knees a little turning my back to Mitchie.

"Hop on" I told her.

"Alex,"

"Hop on" I repeated more sternly. I heard a tired sigh before Mitchie hopped onto my back, wrapping her arms around my and her legs at my waste. I adjusted myself so that I wouldn't drop her, then continued. I walked with Mitch on my back for about another hour, neither of us talking. I had wondered if she had fallen asleep when I heard a noise behind us. I spun around in fear, and was relieved to see it was only another car passing by. I watched it as it slowed down and stopped next to us.

"Alex? what's going on?" I heard Michie's tired voice whisper.

"I don't know" I responded as the cars window rolled down. A man sat in the drivers seat and he looked at us with concern.

"Is she okay?" He asked me referring to my girlfriend that was currently half asleep on my back.

"She's sick and weak." I responded truthfully after deciding he wasn't a threat.

"Where you heading late at night with your sick friend?" He asked.

"We're trying to get home, but we don't know where we are."

"Well why don't you hop in. I can help you out over some coffee." he offered. I thought about it. On one hand it was very dangerous and stupid to get in a car with a stranger, on the other, he seemed to be no harm and I knew we wouldn't last much longer on our own. I found myself looking behind him into the car. On the floor next to the passenger's seat, I saw a wand. Instantly worried, I stepped back away from the car. The man looked at me confused.

"No, don't come near us, You're with Carter aren't you" He looked genuinely confused. Of course there was the possibility he was a good actor.

"Who?"

"You're a wizard" i told him. He looked at me with surprise.

"Are you?" Without meaning to, my eyes trailed down to my boot where my wand was peeking out. His eyes followed and he saw it to.

"How are you lost if you're a wizard? Why don't you just cast a spell?" He asked me.

"My powers were bound" I don't know why I was telling him this. "It's a really long story." He smiled in a way that seemed familiar to me, but from where?

"I live for long stories, and coffee with donuts. Hop in and I can try and help you." I thought it over again weighing the odds. I was exhausted and weak and hungry. Mitchie was dying, and if he was one of Carters people, I could just knock him out. If there was anything I learned from my dad, it was not to trust people. So I wouldn't trust him, but that doesn't mean I can't take his food. i thought getting Mitchie into the car then I got in next to her, letting her lean on me. It's been a while since I've had some coffee and donuts.


	23. Someone that can help

**Hey sorry I haven't been updating, I guess I haven't really been up to it lately. Friday Im going with my family to the coast so I most likely wont be updating this weekend, but I will when I get back. Here comes another twist, sorry if this is getting annoying.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

When we got to his house, I sat on the couch and had Mitch lay her head on my lap. She passed out the minuted she closed her eyes. I brushed some hair from her face and felt her forehead. It was again too warm. I sighed knowing all this had been my fault. Mitchie was still in bad shape, still dying. I would do everything in my power to fix all this. I lost both my brothers and my new found sister, I was _not_ going to lose Mitchie too. She meant way too much to me. For now though, I just let her sleep as The man brought me a donut and a cup of coffee.

"Cream and sugar?" He asked and I simply nodded. I took a sip of the liquid and felt the warmth of it soothe my throat. He had gotten a blanket which I placed over my girlfriend.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked bluntly. He sighed.

"I had a daughter once" He confessed.

"Once?"

"Yeah, Me and my wife were planning on having a family. We had both won our familie's competition and were completely in love."

"So what happened?"

"She got pregnant and the doctor told us it would be a girl. We were preparing for her arrival months in advance when Professor Crumbs, You know the Professor right?" I nodded and he continued. "Well the professor told us that our little girl was going to be all kinds of special, and- "He paused for a second. "- Well, he told us that my wife wouldn't make it after the child was born." He said sadly.

"Oh" I wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry"

"No, its fine. Anyways, after a lot of arguing, we decided we'd still have the child. Then the night she was supposed to be born, it all went wrong. I suddenly woke up in a hospital supplies closet and when I asked around for my wife, they said she had died and that the child was a still born."

"Wait, so how'd you end up in the closet?"

"No one knows. They found marks on me that led them to believe I had been knocked out, but no one knows why. I lost my wife and my daughter that day." He said silently and I could see the sorrow in his eyes. I felt really bad for bringing it up, I had to keep reminding myself that I had needed to be cautious. But something was curious to me. If this baby was special, then how could it have been a still born? I knew that if the baby had been magical, then it shouldn't ever have been a still born. Magic would've made sure that the girl had been born.

"Could I ask you another question?" I told him feeling really bad for the guy.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What did professor Crumbs say was special about the baby?"

"Well actually, it was supposed to be twins. There was some legend that two baby girls were supposed to be born as the most powerful wizards in history." I started choking on my coffee. Twin girls that were the most powerful wizards in history!?

I thought back to my trip into the past. Now that I thought about it, I never saw someone there that was supposed to be my biological father. But no, that wasn't possible. How could this man be my father? How could we have just randomly ran into the man that was my father? It couldn't have been, I mean wouldn't Crumbs have told him what happened? If he was my dad, Crumbs would have told him that I was alive, that Selena was alive. And what about Carter? She was our older sister, and he didn't mention anything about another daughter. I decided it would be best to wave that thought away.

"You okay?" He asked after I finally got my breathing back to normal. I set my coffee to the side not really wanting to go through all that I had just to be killed by a beverage.

"Yeah, went down the wrong hole" I told him and he just nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to dump my woes on you." he told me.

"No it's fine."

"So, the reason we're here, It's your turn for sharing" he told me. Oh where to start?

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him. He looked me up and down before shaking his head. "Well, My name is Alex Russo, but to the world I'm known as Alexandra Torres at the moment. You see, I was born a wizard and Mitchie" I gestured to the sleeping form on my lap. "Is a world famous Popstar, or was. I accidentally cast a spell earlier this week that switched our lives. Now I'm the Popstar and she's supposed to be the wizard, but the spell went wrong. Because she's a mortal, her body can't handle my powers, so she only got a small portion of them. They're killing her as we speak, and I've been trying to find a way to reverse the spell but nothing works." He looked like he was about to say something, but I just wanted to get my story over with. "Wait there's more. In the process of trying to find a reversal, I found out that I was adopted and I have a twin sister and an older sister. My older sister wants to kill us because our mom died giving birth to us.

The man I grew up believing was my father using his two sons to try to take my powers and use them for himself, but when he confronted me he sorta fell out a window and died. The brothers that I grew up with were both killed by my biological older sister in the last two days. Just a couple hours ago I found out that she had killed my twin sister too. My twin, Me, and Mitch had all been captured, and it wasn't till after I found that my sister was dead that we were able to escape. We know its not over yet, because Carter _Will_ find us and we wont be able to stop her." When I mentioned Selena, some tears had poured over and down my cheeks.

"Oh" I could tell he didn't know what to say. I don't think I would either. "Wow the author adds too many twists to this story." I gave him a confused look.

"Never mind" He said waving his hand dismissively. "Anyways, your welcome to stay here long as you like. If you need anything, I will try to help you the best I can."

"No, that's okay. It's too dangerous to get anyone else involved."

"No I'm serious. I wanna help. I know Megan would have wanted to." He said somewhat sadly. _Megan?_ I thought. I felt my stomach clench. Megan was my mother's name. My _Real_ mother's name.

"Erm, Megan?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"That was my wife's name."

"Um would it be okay if I asked you your name?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, it totally slipped my mind. The names Brian. Brian Mason.

_Mason!? _As in _Megan Mason!?_

"You're my biological father!?" I blurted before slapping both my hands to my mouth. Why did I just say that?

* * *

**Yay, I finally got Brian into the story! I've been trying to for the past 6 chapters but I couldn't seem to find the right place or time. Anyways, hope you liked the update. Please Read&Review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't really been up to it, some things have happened that got me kind of down but I'll live (Hopefully :) Anyways, here's the next chapter, Its focused mainly on Mitchie and Alex being together. pleeze remember to review, share your opinions and tell me whether you want Carter to be good or bad because I could make it either way *Evil Face***

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up with a start. I'm not sure what it was, I think someone shouted, but whatever it was caused me to fall to the floor.

"Ugh" I groan not wanting to move. My head was throbbing and everything seemed hazy. "Alex? Alex!" I called out as my head ache started to increase for some reason. The pain was becoming unbearable and I needed the one person that could soothe me in any situation.

"I'm right here" I heard her say as I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Alex it hurts" I whimpered feeling tears in my eyes as I held my aching head in agony. "Why does it hurt so much?" I asked her as she just held me closer.

"I'll go get an ice pack" I heard an unfamiliar voice say awkwardly. I couldn't care less at the moment, I just wanted the pain to go away. Alex whispered soothing words into my ear and I heard footsteps returning back to wherever the hell we were. I still hadn't opened my eyes due to the pain. I flinched at the sudden coolness on the back of my head but then laid into it. It wasn't helping at all.

"Its not working" I moan. Alex retracts her arms from around me and grabbed hold onto my hand.

"Mitch, I'm going to try a spell, but I'll need your help. I will need to use the magic in you so I'll need you to concentrate" I nodded just wanting to feel better. I felt Alex grab my hand and squeeze it. I squeezed back and used all my willpower to focus on what she was saying.

_The pain she feels, don't let it dwell, send it to me with this spell!_  
At once, the throbbing stopped but then I realized what the spell had said. I looked to see Alex wincing as she held her head.

"Alex!"

"I'm fine" she says through gritted teeth.

"Alex, why would you do that?" I couldn't believe it.

"You were in pain, and she wanted to help you. You can't diminish pain like that with a spell, it has to leave on it's own. The only thing she could do was give the pain to someone else, so she put it upon herself." Some guy responded. I had no idea as to who he was but he seemed to know about magic.

"Can't we do something?!" I asked. I didn't want Alex to feel that, especially not because of me. If I had to, I'd take it back just so she wouldn't feel it. He opened his mouth to respond but Alex cut him off.

"No, there isn't. This is Carter's doing. She must have cast some bacward ass spell which means that maybe It can be reversed and sent back to her.

"Okay, so how do we do that?"

"Just take my wand and repeat after me." I was amazed that she could talk even through clenched teeth. I took her wand from the floor where she had dropped it before. She told me what to say and I chanted and waved the wand like I had seen her do so many times before.

_This unwanted pain she rendered, ship it back return to sender_  
**(A/N Technically rendered and sender don't rhyme, but this is magic not school so it counts:)**

"Is it gone?" I ask her. She nods as she stands up then holds out her hand to help me up. I take it and she starts to pull me up, and has to catch me as I stumble. The pain in my head might be gone, but my body was still weaker and more exhuasted than ever.

"Why don't you two go rest in the spare bedroom and we can continue our conversation later, it's 5am." The man I didn't know spoke up. Alex picked me up bridal style knowing that I'd be hopeless trying to walk. Especially when I found we were going up stairs. I had my arms around her neck and was resting my head in the crook of her neck as the man led the way. I was too tired to tell my exact surroundings. Alex laid me down in a soft, comfortable bed. She pulled the blanket out from under me and tucked me in before climbing in herself after turning out the light. She opened her arms for me to lay into them and cuddle into her side.  
"Goodnight Mitch, I love you" I heard Alex's beautiful voice before falling asleep.

The only thing that is as good as falling asleep in Alex's arms is waking up in Alex's arms. She seemed to be lost in thought 'till she noticed me awake and watching her.

"Morning Sweets, how are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Not as bad as yesterday, but I've been better." I told her truthfully.  
She placed a lingering kiss on my forehead.  
"I'm sorry, it's all my fault." She said with sad eyes.  
"No it isn't. You dont have a hold on your powers, you didn't even say it."  
"But-" I cut her off with a kiss.  
"No buts, this wasn't your fault, end of discussion." she sighed knowing there was no use in trying to argue. We got up and started heading downstairs.  
"Hey Alex?" I asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"Where are we?"  
"you don't remember?" I shook my head. "Oh well, last night Brian found us by the road and offered us a place to stay for a couple of days. He's a wizard too."  
"I'm starting to wonder if there's anyone besides me who isn't one." I wondered aloud.  
"Don't worry babe, its not all its cracked up to be. Besides I think Rockstars are way hotter anyways" She winked at me and I felt a blush come over my face. Hand in hand and Alex leading the way, we made it to the kitchen. There was no one insight. I turned and noticed a note on the fridge door.  
Had to head in to work as a last minute thing. Make yourselves at home, feel free to eat whatever you find in the cupboards. I'll be back around 2.  
I glanced at a clock on the wall, it was 10 AM now.  
"Well, looks like we have 4 hours to ourselves" I said.  
"Mhmm" Alex said sounding a bit distracted. I looked to see her lost in thought.  
"Alex? Alex? Alex!" I snapped my fingers in front of her face.  
"Huh?"  
"Everything okay?" there was obviously something bothering her.

"Yeah, its just something that happened last night. Right before you woke up."

"What?"

"I think Brian's my Biological Father."

* * *

**I know the last chapter ended with a similar line but whatever. I am currently trying to create a twitter account for my fanfiction in case any of you are interested. I hope its up by tomorrow but technology is hating me at the moment so it could take a while. Well, hopefully I'll update again, maybe I wont have this stupid headache. I've been getting them a lot lately, but for now I need sleep. Yes, that sounds good right now. Goodnight.**

**~SM**


	25. Chapter 24

**Wazzup! So I got my twitter account up! The username is thatwizardatCP I meant to say CR but I guess I wasn't thinking. I know I already said this on MGA but I've only gotten two followers :(**

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
I explained to Mitch what happened last night before she woke up.  
"Wow" was all she could think to say. I don't blame her. All I know is I'm never gonna say my life's too boring ever again. I miss my 'boring' life. I didn't have to worry about my evil sister trying to take my powers and kill me, I wouldn't know about Selena so I wouldn't have known she was dead. Mitchie and I could possibly be cuddling on a blanket in our park. Watching the clouds and talking like we used to. Or she could be on tour and I could be in a hotel somewhere waiting to surprise her at her concert.  
We went back upstairs after making some sandwiches for lunch. Now we were laying cuddling on the bed which I liked, I just didn't like worrying so much thinking Carter was going to appear out of nowhere and capture us. Or worse, she sends zombie Selena after us. I don't think I'd be able to handle that.  
We were just enjoying the time we were spending together when we heard the front door slam.  
"Alex! Mitchie! " Brian shouted urgently. We jumped out of the bed and got downstairs to see Brian with a suitcase. He was stuffing a bunch of clothes and items into it.  
"Going somewhere?" I asked him. He looked up at me.  
"Yeah, we all are. Here take this" He handed me a garbage bag. I looked inside and found it to be full of sweaters and blankets.  
"Brian, what's going on?" I asked him.  
"She found us. Carter found us, we don't have much time we need to hurry. Damn it! Why can't I get this stupid suit case shut!?" He was definitely panicking. Then his words seemed to register.  
"Brian! Your a wizard!" I reminded him. He face palmed and took out his wand. In a flash the suitcase shut and there was a giant box filled with food at his feet.  
"How did she find us!?" I asked.  
"I don't know. I just walked by some guys talking and they said they had found you two."  
"So why are you packing? We're the ones who gotta get out of here"  
"They know I've been sheltering you, they'll want to kill me too, and I already told you, I'm helping whether you like it or not. Especially now that I found out that your my daughter! I talked to Professor Crumbs today and he confirmed it." Mitchie studied my face like she was trying to read my expression. I looked to her and saw she was gripping the railing on the stairwell so hard her knuckles were white. I also noticed she was sweating. She's not going to hold up much longer and we need Brian's help...

"Okay let's go put this stuff in your car." I told him.  
"Alex, I can just flash us out."  
"But if we go in the car we could flash the car out too. Go somewhere off the map. Mitchie wont last long walking." I told him. He thought for a moment then nodded his head in agreement.  
"Alright, get in the car, I'll just flash this stuff out there." I nodded as he waved his wand.  
Go!" We ran out to the car. He started the engine and started heading straight for the neighbors house. I pulled Mitchie close to me and held her close wondering if Brian had lost his mind.  
The last possible second, right before we hit the house, Brian waved his wand and suddenly we were driving through a forest. He turned and swerved avoiding trees like they were oncoming traffic.  
**Mitchie's POV**  
Once it started getting dark, Brian started a camp fire which he used to start cooking some dinner. I sat next to Alex on a fallen tree and she wrapped her arm around me pulling me in closer. I laid my head on her shoulder and we sat in silence. I couldn't imagine what was going through Alex's mind right now. She just found out that the man in front of us was her father by flesh and blood.  
I looked over at Brian as he watched the food. Now that I think about it, she does look a lot like him. She has his eyes and his nose. I could see some of him in her face. Had it been some other time when everything wasn't so hectic, I would've realized it on the spot without anyone telling me.  
I must've fallen asleep after dinner because next thing I know I'm waking up alone in the dark. I sat up and looked around. Alex and Brian were nowhere to be seen. I felt my self start to panic.  
"Alex? Brian? H-Mmmff!" A hand clamped over my mouth as a blindfold was tied over my eyes. I heard voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt hands start going down my stomach and my eyes widened in fear. I was relieved when they reached into my pockets instead of what I thought they were going to do. I almost smirked when they found nothing in them.  
"She doesn't have anything on her." I heard a familiar voice say. Who was that? I know I know that voice.  
"Did you try her pockets?" Another voice asked sounding stupid. That voice was familiar too.  
"What do we do with her?" The first voice asked.  
"Take her with us." I gasped. I do know these voices!  
"What's wrong with her? Take the gag out now!" The 3rd voice said. I felt them struggle with the cloth in my mouth before they finally undid it.  
"Shane!?" I called out.


	26. I am your father :P

**Yay! More followers! Sorry if I take forever to update. I have way too many ideas swirling in my head for new stories. I try to ignore them but then they just annoy me so I write them down. So there's also another one-shot on the way and I will be continuing A rose for a smile.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
I ran my hands through Mitchie's hair again loving the way it felt when it glided off my fingers. She had fallen asleep right after eating. She was out the minute her head hit my lap. Poor girl, I still felt awful knowing that this was all my fault.  
"So" Brian said awkwardly. " Tell me about yourself" I stared blankly at him not really knowing what he wanted me to say. My confusion must have shown on my face because he then explained himself. "You know, where you grew up, what was your uh parents like?" More awkward silence. I decided I needed to say something and help him out.  
"I uh grew up in New York, the family I lived with owned a subshop that I worked at for most of my life. Jerry, the man I had thought was my father abused me and Theresa was clueless to everything about me. I had an older brother, Justin and a younger brother Max. C-carter uh killed them this week." I forced back the tears that were threatening to spill. It got even harder thinking about Selena. "A-and I just found out about having a twin. She-she passed away y-yesterday." The tears won the battle and rolled down my cheeks. Brian looked at me with his jaw dropped. I could see tears in his eyes. It was then that I realized I had just told him one of his daughters died.  
"B-but, I think there's a way to bring them back." I could hear my determination in my own voice. It's true, I had been thinking about it all night. If Carter can bring them back, then why can't I? I just had to avoid making them like.. like Selena. Her eyes had held no life and were glazed over. Her voice had been monotone. I hadn't slept well last night because of nightmares. The image of her like that was burned into my mind, haunting me.  
We were both silent for a few moments before Brian stood up.  
"C'mon let's take a walk." I nodded and got up gently laying Mitch down on a pile of blankets. I took one out from under her and covered her with it. Then I went around the camp fire and made sure there was no way the fire could spread to the rest of the forest.  
We walked in silence for a moment. The only light was the moon shining brightly over our heads.  
"Alex," Finally he broke the silence. "I know you haven't exactly had the best life, I feel like it's my fault. If you let me, I-I wanna be in your life. I wanna be your father, not some bastard who beat you, an actual father. I want to be there for you, I wanna intimidate your boyfriends, and buy you your first car. I want to be the one to give you away at you wedding." He looked like he might have wanted to say more but decided against it.  
I was shocked. I didn't see that coming at all. I wanted to tell him yes. I wanted to call him dad and jump in his arms. I wanted him in my life, but.. I want to intimidate your boyfriends. I thought I had made it clear that Mitchie was my girlfriend, but apparently not clear enough. What if I told him and he took back everything he had said? What if he got disgusted by me? And how the hell could he not know that I was dating Mitch? He looked at me nervously waiting for an answer.  
"I-" I was cut off hearing Mitchie.  
"Alex? Brian?" I started heading back not wanting to worry her when I heard a muffled scream. My heart leaped into my throat and I ran as fast as I could back to our campsite. I got there to find two guys holding a blindfolded Mitchie and a dumbfounded leader staring at her like she was an alien. No time to think about that now.  
"Get away from her!" I yelled and charged at them. I tackled the one who looked to be there leader to the ground. I took out a pocket knife I had swiped from Brian's house and held it up to his throat.  
"Alex!" I heard Brian behind me. I ignored him and glared daggers at the guy under the blade of the knife. I couldn't see him in this darkness and I briefly wondered if they had put the fire out or if it had gone out on its own.  
"Tell them to let her go NOW!" I demanded my voice dripping with venom.  
"L-let her go" He told the other two. The immediately let go dropping her to the ground.  
"Uhh" As fast as I could I sprung off the leader of the three and went to Mitchie's side. I helped her up and let her lean on me. I held the knife out to them.  
"Who are you and what do you want with her?" I demanded and was greatly surprised when Mitchie put her arm onto mine and had me lower the knife.  
"No Alex, it's okay, I know them." I looked at her like she'd gone insane.  
"Mitch did you hit your head!? They were going to hurt you!"  
"No! We weren't going to hurt her, we swear!" One of the two who had been holding Mitchie piped up.  
"Yeah, we've just been wondering this forest for a month and we're starving. We smelled your food and it was just too tempting." the other one said.  
"Mitchie?" The leader said confused.  
"Yeah Shane, it's me!" Mitchie said and before I could stop her she ran to him. I felt my jaw drop as she practically jumped into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around laughing and she laughed with him.  
_What the hell?_


	27. Mitchie's Past

**Hey guys, I'm going to start wrapping this up so there should only be like three to four more chapters. This was the second story I ever posted and the first to get reviews so thank you all for that.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**  
I giggled as he set me down. I couldn't believe it, it really was Shane!  
"Who are you?" Alex asked rudely glaring daggers at him. Whoa someone's jealous. Is it normal to get turned on by someone's jealousy?  
"This is Shane." I said in a duh tone of voice.  
"And how do you know him?" I wanted to see how long I could keep this going. Jealous on Alex was hot.  
"I know him like I know Nate and Jason" I told her in the same tone as earlier. I smirked letting her now that I was finding this amusing.  
"Mitchie!" She exclaimed frustrated. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Once I pulled away I got close enough so that my mouth was right next to her ear.  
"You're so hot when your jealous" I whispered, smirking again when I saw how much it affected her.  
"Shane, Nate, and Jason are my older brothers" I told her and I saw her jaw drop.  
"What!? You never told me you had a brother, much less three!"  
"Well, I didn't want the papparazzi all over them so I kept them a secret."  
"How?"  
"Well, when I was 4, our parents got a divorce. My Dad took them and my Mom took me." I thought about the day that Dad had left.

* * *

_"Shane! Shane!" I called through the house running up the stairs. I had three older brothers. Nate was the second youngest. I loved him but he was just too serious and grown up all the time. The oldest was Jason. He was nice, but he was really weird. Then there's Shane. Shane was my best friend. He was always there for me especially when I needed him. He would play with me when I was bored and it was him I'd go to in the middle of the night whenever there were 'monsters' under my bed._  
_I ran into his room to find him strumming his guitar. When he saw me he put aside his guitar and held out his arms which I jumped into. He picked me up and sat me on his lap._  
_"What's up Michelle?" He asked me and I handed him the drawing that I was so proud of. "Oh, is that me?" I giggled and nodded. "Wow Michelle, this is awesome I love it." He hugged me when we heard yelling down stairs. It was Mom and Dad again. They were always yelling and I didn't know why. Maybe they're having a hard time hearing each other. Shane told me that when people get old they can't hear very good and Nate said that Mom and Dad were old. I wondered what they were saying so I jumped off of Shane and ran out the door._  
_"Michelle! No!" I ignored my older brother and ran down the stairs stopping on the last step. I watched as Mom threw a couch pillow at Dad. _  
_"NO! Just stop it! I can't take this anymore! I can't stand You! What you did was unforgivable. I can't even look at you anymore!" She yelled at him tears streaming down her face. I didn't understand what was going on, but I didn't like to see Mom cry._  
_"Mommy? What's wrong?" I asked confused. Why isn't Dad making her feel better? Both my parents stared at me not having noticed that I had been there._  
_"Michelle go to your room." My Dad said in a scary voice. I felt tears build up._  
_"Why is Mommy crying?"_  
_"Michelle listen to your father, I'm fine." Mom told me looking at Dad._  
_"Come on" Shane said stepping in front of me then picking me up. He brought us into my room and closed the door before setting me down on the bed._

* * *

I still have no clue as to what Mom was talking about. After that Dad took the boys but Mom wouldn't let him take me. They went to court and got a divorce. I didn't see them again until 8 years later.

* * *

_I took a deep breath before ringing the door bell. Mom had dropped me off because she didn't want me to forget about them. Uh, It's a bit late for that. The door opened and revealed a man I could only assume was my father. _  
_"Michelle" He said before embracing me in a hug._  
_"Uh it's Mitchie now" I told him. He pulled back and stepped to the side letting me in._  
_"Mitchie huh? It's been a while" I nodded my head in agreement. It was very awkward for me._  
_"Boys! Your sisters here!" He called up some stairs. I heard footsteps and soon a teenage boy with semi long wavy hair came down the stairs. He stopped when he saw me and studied me a bit before a huge smile formed on his face. _  
_"Michelle!" He exclaimed happily before tackling me with a hug. What's it and with these people and hugging?_  
_"uh hi" I said not really knowing which brother he was. He pulled back looking kind of disappointed._  
_"You don't remember me do you?" He asked saddly. I felt bad for not being able to say otherwise._  
_"I'm sorry, I don't" I told him._  
_"Well thats understandable. You were only four. I'm Shane, second oldest." Thats when two more boys came down._  
_"Hey Michelle" The shortest one piped up. He had black curly hair._  
_"Um it's Mitchie" I told them remembering that I had forgotten to correct Shane._  
_"Well look at you all grown up" The taller one said hugging me. "How old are you now? Like ten?" I scrunched my nose._  
_"No, I'm 12" I told him and Shane started laughing. I felt myself blush wondering what he was laughing at. I gave him a confused glance._  
_"Sorry" He said. "It's just you used to do that a lot when you were younger." He told me. Not really sure what to say I just nodded my head._  
_"Well, to refresh your memory this is Nate" Shane told me gesturing to the smaller one with black curly hair. " and this is Jason" He said motioning to the taller one._  
_"Hi" I said shyly._

* * *

I remember thinking that I wouldn't really get along with them after so long but I had found myself going over there almost every day after school. Nate would help me with my homework, and Shane taught me how to play guitar. Jason was, well Jason. After Shane had found out my fascination with music he made sure to teach me how to play the guitar and the keyboard. He bought me my first guitar for my birthday that year. Afterwards I started writing songs and then one day he somehow convinced me to sing one. He told me he had never heard such a beautiful voice and encouraged me everyday.  
I guess if it hadn't been for him I would have never become a disney princess and I never would have met Alex.  
"Mitch?" Alex snapped her fingers bringing me out of memory lane.  
"huh?"  
"You okay? you zoned out for a bit there."  
"Yeah" I smiled reassuring her. "I'm fine.

* * *

**Soooo Review? Hehe, Mitchie kissed Alex in front of everyone. How do you think they'll react?**


	28. Seeing the future and living the past

**IM BACK! I got my electronics taken away so I've been lying here wasting away with nothing to do. I never realized how much I was on fanfiction till I didn't have it anymore. Guess it's true when they say you don't know what you got till it's gone :P Anyways, here's the next chapter and by the second till last chapter I'm sure you guys will hate me.**

* * *

Alex's POV  
"Mitchie!" I screamed jumping in front of her. I felt a searing unbearable pain in my lower back. I fell to the ground hard screaming in pain. I couldn't feel my legs, only the vast amount of pain shooting throughout my whole body. Tears cascaded down my face and I didn't dare move in fear of making it worse.  
Suddenly, the pain was gone and I found myself back where I had been before. I had never felt so happy to be back in the mezzo. I turned to the younger version of me standing there watching me in silence.  
"What the hell was that!?" I demanded.  
"Your future" she said simply. My future!? I'm going to go through that for real? She nodded.  
"If you choose it to be."  
"Wait, you can read my mind!?"  
"I am you. I know your thoughts your feelings, your greatest desires."  
"I thought you were my magic..." I said feeling very confused.  
"Your magic is a part of you. It's who you are." I decided to try and not think about that.  
"Why would you show me that?" I was reffering to the pain filled vision.  
"So that when the time comes,you'll know what to do."  
The Mezzo disappeared and I could feel someone shaking me.  
"Alex, wake up" Mitchi's voice said. My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight fast.  
"It's okay it was only a dream." She told me seeing my panicked expression. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me in closer to her.  
The campfire had gone out long ago and the only light was the moon shining down through the trees. Mitchie and I had built a makeshift bed using the spare sleeping bags and were snuggled into one another. Now we were both sitting up and Mitch had her arms around me resting her head on my shoulder.  
"No. No it wasn't. I went to the mezzo." i told her and her eyes widened.  
"What happened?" She asked worriedly. I was wondering how I got to the Mezzo in the first place. You only went there if you were on the verge of death. Was I dying? No, I think I would know if I were... I looked to Mitchie and saw fear, worry, and concern in her light chocolate brown eyes. That's when I realized I was scaring her. Maybe I shouldn't tell her, she's got enough on her mind.  
Yesterday she had seen her brothers again for the first time in years. She had come out to them by kissing me and they didn't take it so well. They said they needed some time to think things through, then left without another word. Not even a goodbye. Those bastards hurt her. I hoped they stayed lost in this forest and a bear eats them. How could they not see she was still the same girl they knew to be thir baby sister?  
Brian had been a lot better about it.  
"So I might not be able to intimidate any boys now, but the offer still stands" He had told me. That was a nice thought. Being able to live with my real father. A man who won't hit me. Someone who'll look after me and actually cares for me other than Mitchie.  
I had told him that after this whole mess was over and assuming the we lived through it, I would live with him, IF he moved to New York so I could still be with Mitchie. He had chuckled and agreed.  
"Erm" I said to Mitchie now. "Sorry, you're right. It was only a dream" I told her lying back down. She said down beside me, cuddling into my side like before.  
"Alex, you know you can tell me anything." She said softly. Oh great, now I've hurt her. I sighed knowing there was no way out of this. So I told her my dream, leaving out the part where I had called out her name and jumped in front of her. I didn't want her to think it was going to be her fault.  
"When the time comes you'll know what to do!? What the hell!?" She exclaimed angrily.  
"Mitch, calm down" I told her.  
"So she basically told you your going to go through a lot of pain, but that's okay cause you'll know what to do!" She wasn't just mad, she was furious.  
"So we go through all this loss and magic crap just so-" I cut her off with a kiss. I felt her relax and sigh into the kiss. We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.  
"Sorry, I got carried away" she said blushing. "It's just that...why is all this happening to us? What did we do to deserve this?"  
"You didn't do anything. It was me. It's because Selena and I were born that Carter lost her mom and went all psycho. It's because of how powerful we are that a bunch of whackos are after us. It's because I cast that stupid spell that got you involved in all this, not only hurting you, but slowly killing you as well. It was because I wasn't careful enough that Selena died." I felt tears forming in my eyes."  
"Alex, I told you; You didn't even know you cast that spell, it wasn't your fault. Carter is insane, like there's something seriously wrong with that women. Jerry was stupid. Carter's the one that killed Max, Carter killed Justin and Carter killed Selena. If anything, all this is Carter's fault. You shouldn't be beating yoursel up over us." She wiped away the few tears that had escaped and were trickling down my face.  
"you were the one who got us away from carter every time she got closer, you're the one who got us out of that strange place. You gave up your childhood for me, literally!" I looked at her confused, wondering how she found out about that. I never told her exactly what the spell did.  
"Little Alex told me when she came back" She told me as if reading my thoughts.  
"You're amazing in so many ways you don't even know" She told me and gave me a peck on the lips causing me to smile.  
"Maybe your right" I told her smirking mischeviously. I straddled her and leaned in close to her ear.  
"But I ain't got nothing on you." I whispered seductively.  
I looked back into her eyes which had darkened considerably. She crashed her lips onto mine. I hadn't been expecting it, but I responded immediately. I lightly ran my tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission to which she immediately granted and soon it was a battle between our tongues.  
"Agh! Seriously girls?" Brian said sleepily and annoyed. We broke apart and Mitchie ducked her head into my neck, hiding in embarassment.  
"Sorry Dad" I said and he chuckled. I could tell he liked me calling him that.  
"Just keep your harmones in check" He told us before rolling over and going back to sleep. I kissed Mitchie on the cheek.  
"Come on Sweets, let's get some rest" I told her and she nodded. I layed back down and opened my arms for her to snuggle into my side.  
"Sweet dreams beautiful" I told her before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**  
I woke up feeling horrible again, but I didn't want to say anything because I knew Alex was blaming herself. I opened my eyes sad to find that Alex wasn't next to me, but then I realized the car was gone and so were Alex and her father.  
I sat up feeling myself start to panic. Where'd they go? Just as I thought that the car magically appeared a few feet away driving toward us. It stopped suddenly and parked where it was supposed to.  
I was surprised when I saw Alex in the driver's seat and a pale Brian looking terrified in the passengers seat.  
I giggled at his expression and got up and went over to greet my girlfriend.  
"Morning babe" She said kissing me hello.  
"Morning" I responded. "Where'd you two go?"  
She held up a bag with the famous golden arhces printed on it.  
"Just getting lunch" She smiled.  
"Lunch? I thought it was breakfast time" I said confused.  
"Not in Washington" she said. I felt my eyes widen.  
"You went all the way to Washington!?"  
"Well we really couldn't risk Carter finding us just for some fast food" She reasoned.  
"But we can risk our lives doing so?" Brian asked just now releasing his grip from the seat and climbing out.  
"Aw C'mon Pops It wasn't that bad of driving."  
"I thought we were going to die! You really need to work on your speed."  
"I guess." She sighed.  
We ate our lunch then started packing up camp. Brian says we're supposed to keep moving so that it makes it harder to be tracked.  
When I first woke up I had a small headache that was a dull throb, but it's gotten worse since then.  
I was picking up my sleeping bag when suddenly I wasn't there. I dropped the sleeping bag in confusion and took in my surroundings.  
I was in what looked to be an attic, but it had 12 beds in rows of six ligned up against two walls facing each other. Something was off, and not just my location. Something felt odd. I looked down to see I was in a ratty old night gown, but that wasn't it. Then I noticed the ground seemed closer than usual. I must be imagining things.  
A door at the other end of the room opened and Alex walked in. She was twice my height.  
"Alex? What's going on?" I asked her noticing my voice was a bit funny.  
"Alex? I think you have me confused with someone else sweetie" She told me with a friendly smile. _Sweetie?_  
"Selena?" I questioned.  
"No my name's Carter. Carter Mason." She said with a friendly smile.

* * *

**Carter's POV**  
"No! You moron! You got the wrong one!" I yelled slapping the wizard across the back of his head. "You were supposed to trap Alex! Not that worthless mortal!" man, good help is hard to find these days.  
"I-Im sorry M'am" He stammered. I was about to go off on him when I got an idea.  
"Nevermind, this will do." I said a plan forming. _Alex will go crazy looking for her, she'll do anything for Mitchie, maybe even die. I don't have to worry about her getting to her precious girlfriend because they watch the little kids like a hawk._  
"Now, to end this once and for all" I said. Waving my wand and disappearing.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? Final battle starts Next chapter. Review?**_  
_


	29. Man the author's crazy

**Two Chapters in one day, insane right? Well it was sorta promised... but no matter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
I stood up just to be knocked off my feet again. Tiredly I got back up and felt accomplished when i sucessively dodged an airborne plank of rotting wood. I was getting banged up pretty badly. I had more cuts and bruises than I could count. My face was also covered in blood cuts bruises and dirt and my hair was dishelved.  
Carter waved her wand again sending me even further back.  
"Oh come on sis, this is pathetic. Surely you can do better." She mocked hovering a couple feet in the air.  
This was completely unfair. She appears out of nowhere and starts attacking me with magic. After her sneek attack, I had gotten close enough to her to use a bit of her magic to transport us out of there. Poor dad. He's probably worried and confused.  
First Mitchie disappeared then Carter tackles me. Soon both of us are gone leaving him all alone in the middle of the woods not being able to do anything but fear the worst. I know she has Mitchie, I just don't know where, Which is why I can't give up.  
"What'd you do with Mitchie!?" I demanded before dodging a boulder she had hurled at me using her magic.  
"Oh don't worry, she'll have a blast in 1997" She smirked.  
"Really!? The past again? What's with every evil person's obsession with time travel?" i got smacked in the face with a plank of rotting wood. we were at some old crumbling building in the middle of nowhere. I looked back at Carter just to have the wind knocked out of my by a big rock. I fell back to the ground, my ribs were hurting worse than they ever had before. I was sure they were broken. I struggled to sit up and was thrown back down by an invisible force.  
Carter was obviously not going to respond.  
"At least give me my magic back. I mean come on, do you really want to be known as the coward who could only defeat a powerless mortal rather than a wizard?" I saw a fire light in her eyes and she waved her hand, smashing me into a concrete wall that broke over me when I hit it. I slowly made my way out from under the rubble. She was kicking my butt badly.  
"You know what? We can make this even, I'll unbind your powers because I'm a nice person" Nice? Nice people don't throw there sisters against walls. She started muttering under her breath and I couldn't understand what she was saying. Suddenly a small warmth spread through me. Yes I had my magic back.  
"Thanks!" I said and flashed myself out of there. I focused solely on Mitchie's face in my mind and willed myself to be with her. Though I was mainly focusing on Mitchie, a small part of my mind was focused on the year 1997.  
Why could she have picked that time? I don't think it was random, there has to be something about it. 1997... I was five. Did anything happen when I was five? No I don't believe so. I found myself on a street in front of a big old brick building. There was a small sign on the side.  
Main Street Orphanage  
Orphanage? Why would she be here? I walked up to the entrance to find the door open. Hesitantly I walked in. I don't really want people asking me why I was here because I don't have an excu-  
"Hey, your not from here." A large lady with beady like eyes accused me.  
"No M'am, I'm visiting." I told her. Crap, now I need to think of a name. I wonder...  
"Who ya visiting?"  
"Mitchie Torres" I said confidentally. Gosh I hope she's registered.  
"Do you mean the newbie, Michelle?"  
"Yes M'am" She looked at me suspicously.  
"A bit old to be hanging out with a 5 year old aren't you?" 5 year old? Are we talking about the same Mitchie? I made sure not to show my confusion.  
"Well I used to take her out all the time and I promised her I'd see her here." I said hoping that was believable. She glared at me for a moment.  
"Alright, go on up." She said and with that, I went up the stairs trying to keep my composure as I did. I probably looked very suspicious in my state. I was surprised I could walk although it hurt really bad.  
There were three doors at the top of the stairs. I had no idea which one to go in. I couldn't look lost becasue I'm sure old beady eyes was watching my every move.  
"Let's try door number 3" I muttered before cautiously opening the door. I found myself in a room with maybe twenty kids. Some were teens not much younger than me, all the rest were little kids scattered around the room. No one paid me any attention as I walked in, The teenagers were on sofas watching a movie on a really old Tv set and the kids didn't seem to care. I scanned the room not really sure what I should be looking for. I've never seen any pictures of Mitchie when she was younger and according to beady eyes, she was five. Obviously Carter sent her back into her youngerself.  
"Hey, Carter, Where's the snacks? You get caught?" A guy asked me. Carter? This must be where she grew up. I never really thought about where she lived after Mom died. Obviously not with Dad he never even mentioned having an older kid. Wait, is Brian even her dad? I decided thinking about this now will only further confuse me so I pushed the thoughts away.  
"No I haven't lost my touch" I snapped trying to see if I could act like her. "I just decided that it isn't worth it. Look at that belly, you don't need to eat anymore" He was skinny. He rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, you so got caught." He said walking away. I ventured farther into the room feeling better about looking like someone who actually belonged here. I wonder if beady eyes thought maybe I was her. She must have seen something about me that looked different from her.  
"No let me go!" I heard a small voice say forcefully. My attention was turned the corner of the room. Three boys who looked to be 10 were surrounding another boy who was pinning a little girl down to the floor. I walked up behind them.  
"You have to, its part of the initiation around here." The boy on top of her sneered.  
"Oh is it now" I asked causing all for boys to jump.  
"C-carter" One boy stuttered out.  
"Now how bout I give her the initiation and you boys scram." I told them and they ran off as quick as they could. Wow Carter must have been scary. I held my hand out to help the little girl, but she started scooting away from me. I got on my knees.  
"It's okay, I wont hurt you" I assured her. She looked torn, like she didn't know what to do. "Hey, you can trust me." I told her. Hesitantly she took my hand and I helped her up staying on my knees so I wouldn't be towering over her.  
"See? Now, I need you to help me." I told her. She nodded. "I'm looking for a little girl about your age. She most likely has light brown hair, but I'm not completely sure and she should be new around here." She stared at me like she was trying to figure something out.  
"Alex?" She whispered quietly to herself.  
**Mitchie's POV**  
Great, Im stuck in an orphanage in the past. That's not even the worst part. I'm five in this time, five! Not even my past self, Me! I'm a 17 year old stuck in a 5 year old body.  
Carter wasn't even that bad. She reminded me a lot of Alex, except she was only nice to the younger kids. I found out that unless your under the age of 8, she was something to fear. She had one friend. A boy named Eddy, they were rude to each other but got along well enough. I went downstairs and found that Carter was planning on sneaking into the kitchen to steal some snacks. No one really seemed to care what was going on around them. I didn't even get a second glance my way. I started to head for the door when I was stopped by some boys.  
"Hey, you're new here aren't you?" They were about three inches taller than me.  
"No duh Einstein." I said not wanting to deal with them. I tried to walk past them but the boy in the middle wrapped his arms around me and hoisted me into the air.  
"Hey! Put me down!" I shrieked.  
"Nah, don't feel like it" He said. He took me over to the far corner and dropped me on the ground. He pinned my arms to the floor.  
"Now, You're gonna do exactly as I say"  
"No! Let me go!" I shouted.  
"You have to, its part of the initiation around here." He told me. I didn't even want to know what he had in mind.  
"Oh is it now" A voice said from behind him.  
"C-carter" One of the other boys stuttered out. Apparently everyone knew the whole age thing.  
"Now how bout I give her the initiation and you boys scram." She told them and they were out of there in a flash. Carter held her hand out to me and I immediately scooted away. I didn't want to think of what her initiation would be either.  
"I wont hurt you" She said getting on her knees. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises. She definately looked to be in a lot of pain. How'd that happen from stealing snacks. I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. "You can trust me." She tried to assure me. Yeah right, try waiting 12 years. I thought it over before deciding I would take her hand anyways. She was kind before, so wouldn't that mean she'd be kind now? She pulled me up to my feet but stayed on her knees. "See? Now, I need you to help me." she told me and I nodded. "I'm looking for a little girl about your age. She most likely has light brown hair, but I'm not completely sure and she should be new around here." Wait, that sounds a lot like me. She did seem to not remember me from earlier. And the cuts and bruises, there was no way Carter have gotten that in a span of five minutes. Wait, Maybe this was...  
"Alex?" I whispered unsure. Her jaw seemed to literally drop.  
"Mitchie?" She asked cautiously. I smiled widely relieved to see her.  
"Alex!" I yelled jumping into her. She cried out in pain and I immediately stepped away. Then I remembered her injuries. "What happened to you?" I asked her worriedly.  
"Carter." She said gritting her teeth. "You disappeared then Carter came out of nowhere and tackled me. I wasn't exactly winning, I think I might have broken a rib or two" She confessed.  
"What!? What are you doing walking around for!? You should be laying down and resting!" I insisted and started tugging at her arm gently being careful.  
"I couldn't rest not knowing if you were okay. Besides, where was I supposed to rest? Carter would have killed me if I stayed any longer." She slowly stood up wincing. I still had hold of her hand and started pulling her to the small set of steps that led to the attic that we were supposed to sleep in. We got in and Alex laid down on one of the beds.  
"Why don't you just heal yourself? I asked her.  
"Because I can't. It doesn't work that way.  
"But you healed me"  
"Only because I could heal your skin. I cant heal bones. Also I can't heal myself, it'd have to be someone else."  
"So how do you do it? What spell do you use?"  
"None, I just used my desire to want your pain to go away. Then I sent the pain to one of the guards who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't think the doctors have found out what's wrong with him." She said with a small smile. I thought about what she said before climbing up onto the bed and cuddled into her. I closed my eyes and soley thought of Alex feeling better. I kept thinking it over and over till I felt a tingling sensation. I immediately pictured the ten year old's face in my mind. Next time, he should think twice before messing with me. I heard a scream from downstairs followed with crying. I opened my eyes to see Alex's cuts were gone.  
"Wha...?" She asked before looking at me. I gave her a smile and she returned it.  
"Thanks" She said before getting out of the bed wincing.  
"No, stay laying, your still hurt" I told her. She opened her mouth to respond when someone spoke up from behind her.  
"Aw isn't this touching. Well now that you've seen your girlfriend one last time, I do believe its time for you to die." She said.  
"Really?" Alex and I asked at the same time.  
"What?" She asked confused. Alex rolled her eyes.  
"Cant' you be like, more original or something?" I asked. Suddenly we weren't in the orphanage. I looked around and found us to be on some deserted road. I was still young and in the same gown.  
"Now where are we?" I whined to Alex who was looking as lost as I was.  
"I don't know"  
"No, but I do" We turned around and saw Carter. She was levitating a few feet in the air.  
Alex stepped protectively in front of me.  
"Stay back" She told me sternly, letting me know she was serious.

* * *

**That's enough for tonight I think. Goodnight.**


	30. Carter's truth

**Hmm, I don't have much inspiration for keep dreaming so I don't think I'll be updating that today, maybe tomorrow. I had the next chapter all typed up and ready to go then my computer erased it and I really don't feel like re-doing it at the moment. As for this story, its coming to a close. There will be a sequel but I wont put it up until after I've finished my other 6 stories so it could be awhile.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
"Stay back" I told Mitchie. I didn't want her getting hurt. I now realized why we were sent back here. Mitchie is in her past self, so if she dies in this time, then she wont even exist in my time. For some reason Carter seems to be after Mitchie and not me, but that wouldn't make any sense. Why go after her?  
Carter made the first move like always. She disappeared and I immediately knew what was coming. I turned around and grabbed Mitchie just as she re-appeared. I struck her in the face with my fist and she was taken aback. I took the opportunity to use some magic of my own. I sent Carter flying back till she hit the pavement with a loud thud.  
She waved her wand before even getting up sending me to the ground. Mitchie ran to my side as I sat up.  
"I'm okay" I muttered to her. I couldn't focus on anything but Carter and what her next move will be. I then got an Idea. Smirking I waved my wand and made myself invisible. Carter as I thought she would turned around thinking I had been copying her move. That was her first mistake. I tackled her to the ground causing her to drop her wand. I sat on top of her laying punch after punch on her.  
"Why are you after Mitchie?" I demanded as I paused allowing her to answer.  
"I thought you already knew" She spat out at me.  
"Well obviously I don't"  
"Well then why don't I show you" She said mimicking my tone. She snatched her wand and disappeared. I immediately ran to Mitchie's side to protect her. Suddenly Carter appeared to my right and shot a lightning bolt at me.  
"Aaaggh!" I cried out as the electricity shot through me.  
"Where to start... Ah yes" Carter began as I lay momentarily paralyzed on the ground.  
"It started when you were born." She waved her wand and suddenly I was seeing her flashback.

* * *

_"Carter, you wanna see your baby sisters?" Megan Mason asked as a ten year old Carter climbed onto the bed next to her mother._  
_"This is Selena and Alexandra" She said._  
_"Alexandra?Like Alex? You mean like me?" She asked. Megan chuckled._  
_"Yes, like you. These are your little sisters and I want you to take care of them."_  
_"But I thought you were going to?" Carter asked confused._  
_"I am, but whenever I'm not, I want you to protect them. No matter what happens." Carter thought about it._  
_"Okay"_  
_"Promise?"_  
_"Promise"_  
The flashback skipped forward and They were in the same room only the two little girls were gone. Brian was sitting on the bed tears running down his face and Megan was the same way. Carter turned around hastily and stomped out the door ignoring the call from her parents.  
"Stupid man. Can't even keep his own kids safe." She said angrily. She turned the corner and froze watching the scene before her.  
_"I can't do this Jerry, I can't. I'm going to be a father myself soon" A man pleaded with Jerry Russo._  
_"So? I'm a father haven't you forgotten? I have a son and a daughter, both blood related to me and now I'm going to have to take another brat in?"_  
_"You don't understand. Connie means the world to me and so will my daughter."_  
_"Oh please, if Connie meant the world to you, you wouldn't have had three sons with my wife. Three! And then you had the nerve to ask me for help. I used my magic to cover up for you, you owe me big time." The other man sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair._  
_"I told you, I made some mistakes. I didn't know what I was doing. Michelle will be my first daughter and my first kid with Connie"_  
_"I don't care! Now you are to get rid of both the girls, tonight" Jerry told him sternly._  
_"Dad? What's going on?" Carter asked finally making herself noticed._  
_"Carter go back to your mother" Jerry responded._  
_Jerry is Carter's father? I thought as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Mitchie's dad was the one who took Selena away. He was supposed to get rid of both of us, but something must have happened because Jerry was stuck with me anyways. The scene shifted again. We were in the subshop and a two year old me was in a play pin by the register. Carter sat at the till counting money. Suddenly the shop door opened and Mitchie's father came in._  
_"No! You get out of here!" Carter yelled at him running to little Alex and picking her up. She held her close, not wanting him to steal her too._  
_"Look, I'm not going to take your sister away."_  
_"Like you did with my other one?" Carter spat._  
_"Look Carter, I need to speak with your father."_  
_"and why would that be?"_  
_"It's my daughter" Steve Torres broke down in tears. "She's really sick, the doctors don't think she'll make it." Carter's face softened a bit in simpathy for the helpless father._  
_"I'm sorry, Jerry isn't here." She said and Steve looked completely broken._  
_"Do you know where he went?"_  
_"No and nor do I care. I haven't cared for that man since he and you disposed of my other baby sister."_  
_"Please, Your a wizard, aren't you?" He got on his knees before her. "You have to save my daughter!" He pleaded. Carter seemed to think it over._  
_"I promised my mother I'd watch after my sisters, and you took away my mother and one of my sisters." Venom laced her voice._  
_"I never touched your mother. I swear, just ask Crumbs!" She thought some more. Something told me they've had this conversation before._  
_"Alright" Carter shifted younger me to the other side. "I'll see what I can do" She said._  
_"Thank You! Thank You so much! My little girl means the world to me!" She gave him a glare._  
_"My little sister meant the world to ME" She said in a voice so hate filled that I was scared. The next scene was in the Torres household. Carter was softly closing the door behind her and Connie and Steve rushed up to her both eager to hear the news. Carter took little me from Connie's arms._  
_"She'll be fine." She said casually and the parents both breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly a boy about Carter's age came up the stairs._  
_"Is she going to be okay?" The little boy asked worriedly._  
_"She'll be fine Shane" Connie reassured who she thought was her son. The boy like his parents breathed a sigh of relief._  
_"Carter Alex Mason!" An enraged voice came from down the stairs. Everyone looked over the railing to see a red faced Jerry storming his way up the stairs. Little Alex began crying and Carter held her baby sister closer to her fearing what her father might do. She sighed and head down the stairs to her father who roughly grabbed her arm. He dragged her outside before yelling at her._  
_"What have I told you about that man!? I told you to stay away from him! I told you you weren't to go near him ever and you disobeyed me!" He raged then turned his attention to the wailing two year old. "Shut up you stupid ungrateful brat!"_  
_Carter started rocking the baby and speaking in hushed tone, calming the little girl in her arms._  
_"Look his daughter was dying, all I did was help them." She said in a calm tone so she wouldn't upset her baby sister._  
_"Well I don't want you helping him! You are to stay away from him, or I'll send you off!" He threatened._  
_"Fine" Was her simple reply._  
Again the scene shifted to another place.  
_"Professor!" Carter called out holding a giant book in her hands. She stormed into his office and slammed the book onto his desk. Crumbs didn't even flinch._  
_"You said that my mother wouldn't make it because she wouldn't be able to handle that much power. You said it was because of the babies being born. You said there was no other way." She accused. Crumbs simply nodded, so she continued._  
_"This book says the stupid prophecy crap and it also says that the mother CAN live." She waited silently for Crumbs to respond._  
_"Yes but that was before." Crumbs told her._  
_"Before what?"_  
_"Before Steve Torres decided to mess with magic and change the future."_  
_"What?"_  
_"The original prophecy said that there was to be one born of great power. One girl was to be born with the most power and was to fall in love with another wizard who was also powerful, just not as much."_  
_"Huh?"_  
_"Because Steve made his wife think that the three boys they have are hers, she had another child with him. Michelle Torres was not supposed to be born into that family. She was supposed to be born a powerful wizard. When Steve cast the spell, it changed the course of time so that she was born a mortal and the power she was supposed to obtain went into another form making twins of great power be born. Your mother could not withstand that power. Magic works in strange ways." He concluded._  
I fell forward, now returning to the present... Or past. Wherever we were originally. I looked to little Mitchie who was watching with confusion and worry. She was supposed to be born a wizard... And either Selena or I wasn't supposed to exist.  
"Alex? What's wrong, are you okay?" Mitchie asked and I realized I had been panting. I recollected myself and nodded before turning back to Carter.  
"You wanted to protect me?" I asked her getting the biggest confusion out in the open. Carter in the memories was willing to risk her life for me. What happened?  
"I promised Mom that I would" Carter said dismissively.  
"You loved me" I said accusingly and she glared at me.  
"Well you were the only family I had, the only family i have. You were named after me!" she said defensively, like it was wrong to love her little sister.  
"What changed?"  
"Everything" She spat.

* * *

**So what do you think happened? Hint:Carter's psychotic. Reviews anyone? I really love getting them.**


	31. The last straw

**Hello My wonderful readers! So this is the LAST CHAPTER hope I didn't disappoint. There is a lot of drama and cheesiness, but I guess you'll have to live with it. My explanations suck, so there's a lot of room for imagination! **

* * *

**Carter's POV**  
_"I'm going too!" My 3 year old sister exclaimed wearing my coat that was way too big for her. I giggled at how adorable she was. _  
_"Sorry Lex, but I already told you, you can't come." I said as I took the coat off of her with ease and hung it on the rack._  
_"But I wanna go too!" She stomped her foot. I was going to go to the store because we had run out of milk and I didn't want to take Alex because she's going to want everything and since she has me wrapped around her little finger, I can't say no to her._  
_"No you don't" I told her and she looked confused._  
_"I... don't?" She asked slowly._  
_"No, because if you stay here, I'll bring you home an icecream." I told her and laughed as her big brown eyes that reminded me so much of mine lit up._  
_"Really?" I nodded. She squealed in delight and hugged me tightly before running off to Justin._  
_"Justin! I'm getting an Icecream!" Crap, hadn't thought about that. I ran out the door before Justin could come down crying and asking for some too. I didn't have enough money to get both of them an icecream and Alex wont like me getting him one too because then she says it's not special, and in the end, I'll end up bringing her with me to buy a bunch of stuff that I don't have the money for._  
_I put my earphones on and turned on my ipod before walking down the street. I couldn't drive, I was only 13. I got lost in the music not really paying attention until I noticed a car speeding right toward me. I tried to get out of the way, but it was too late._  
That was the day I lost my memory. I stayed a few days in the hospital diagnosed with brain damage. The doctors told me there was a chance I'd never get my memory back. I didn't know anything other than my name and age. No one could figure out what family I belonged to, no one could find any records of a Mason other than Megan Mason who had died 3 years before. I was then sent to an orphanage where I stayed till I was old enough to live on my own. It wasn't until I was twenty four that memories started coming back. The instant I remembered Alex, I went searching for her. Finally I found some school records thanks to a private investigator and found she was still living in the same place. I sorta felt stupid for not checking that sooner.  
One day I went to go see her, to tell her who I was and see if she remembered me, and I did see her. In fact, I can never forget seeing her that day. I walked into the subshop and found her playing tonsil hockey with another girl. It disgusted me. I couldn't watch any longer, I got out of there and was thanking God that no one knew that I was related to her. I had never felt so ashamed.  
After that I got into police work starting with a desk job then made my way to chief. I found out that the girl Alex was kissing was none other than Mitchie Torres. I blamed her for what happened. It's her fault that my little Alex was tainted. No not 'My little Alex', my little sister was dead to me. That was a disgusting thing. I wish I had never helped Steve Torres, I should have just let that girl die. It would have saved me a lot of trouble.  
I pulled myself out of my thoughts and away from memory lane as I faced the person who once was my world. She could hardly stand, cuts and bruises covered every bit of visible skin. I almost felt bad. I had once promised to protect her. I had once promised myself that I would put her life before mine and now here I was. I was the one killing her, It's me that she now has no one to protect her from.  
No, I never promised to protect her. I promised to protect Alex Russo, my baby sister, not this thing barely standing before me. I had to keep reminding myself that they weren't the same person. I refused to believe that she was.

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
That's why she wants to kill the love of my life!? That's why she stopped caring for me!? Becasue I'm Gay!? That's probably the most retarded thing I've ever heard. She stopped loving me because I liked another girl. Now that I've heard a bit of an explanation, I sort of do remember something from a long time ago, something like a dream.

_"Finish your nuggets, then you can have the toy" My big sister told me sternly. _  
_"But I don't want them anymore!?" I whined frustrated._  
_"C'mon, there's only two left. Just eat it." I shoved my food off the picnic table and into the grass before crossing my arms and pouting._  
_"Alexandra Margarita Russo!" Carter yelled at me before picking up the food I dumped and throwing it into a nearby trashcan._  
_"I want my toy!" I told her._  
_"Well you should have thought about that before you wasted your food. Now I guess I'll just have to keep it." I started crying thinking how unfair she was being. That was MY toy, not hers. She can't keep it! I heard her sigh before she picked me up off the table and put me into her lap._  
_"Alex, you told me you'd behave if I took you to the park." She told me before kissing me on the forehead. She always did it to calm me down. I stopped crying as she started wiping my tears away. _  
_"I can't keep giving you good things if your not being good."_  
_"Sorry" I said quietly and hung my head in shame._  
_"Just remember, that you need to obey me okay? Can you do that?" _  
_I nodded and she smiled._  
_"Good, now go play and you can have your toy tonight."_

How did someone like that turn into the woman she was now? I really hope I never end up like that. I immediately came back to reality when I saw Carter raise her wand toward Mitchie.  
I jumped in front of the temporarily five year old and was thrown back onto the ground.  
"Dude, seriously!?" I muttered. I got back onto my feet with a lot of effort and some help from Mitchie. I saw Carter fling another rock in our direction so I grabbed Mitchie and dived to safety. I whipped out my wand and counter attacked Carters next move. I sent her a few feet back, then as she tried to get back on her feet I did a rapid fire on attacks continuosly throwing her back till she was a good distance before sending a bolt of electricity. Just to give her a taste of her own medicine.  
She waved her wand and appeared right in front of us. I took the opportunity to punch her right in the jaw before she could do anything to either of us. She stumbled back a bit having been caught off guard. For some reason she didn't think I would do any physical contact. I jumped ontop of her and sat on her legs pinning them to the ground before I started bashing in her face with my fists.  
Her flailing arms finally found their way to my face and Carter knocked me off of her. Suddenly the tables were turned again and Carter was ontop of me hitting me over and over in the jaw. Carter went flying off of me and I looked to see Mitchie standing beside me. She helped me sit up before she was knocked to the ground.  
I felt the anger well up inside me and I charged right at Carter. The rest was a blur, I only saw red. Next thing I know I have my wand pressed against Carter's neck. I knew what I was doing, but did I really want to? Was she really worth it? Could I even go through with it?  
"You couldn't even if you wanted to" Carter spat almost like she had read my mind.  
"Your right, I'm not you" I said getting up and brushing myself off. "Stay away from me and Mitchie. We both know I could take you down, so you shouldn't even try. I got up and started toward Mitchie.  
"Oh Alex" I turned to see Carter grinning evily, almost maniacally. She gestured to Mitchie then to the otherside. I turned to see a lone car speeding toward us. I looked closer and was completely confused when I noticed no one was driving it. I looked back to Carter who's wand tip was glowing. She simply pointed it at the little girl.  
"So that when the time comes, You'll know what to do" The voice rang in my ears. It didn't seem like the right thing to do a moment before, even now I was a bit hesitant, but now I knew what the voice was referring to. The only way all this would end, the only way we could fix everything. In the next split second, I pointed my wand to Carter  
"Let the heart she doesn't have stop and may the last noise she hears be the sound of a gun shot" I said quickly. There was indeed a bang like a gun had been fired, but the bullet materialized from my wand. I couldn't watch it hit her, I had to save Mitchie.  
"Mitchie!" I screamed jumping in front of her fearing that I was too late. I felt a searing unbearable pain in my lower back. I fell to the ground hard screaming in pain. I couldn't feel my legs, only the vast amount of pain shooting throughout my whole body. Tears cascaded down my face and I didn't dare move in fear of making it worse.  
Alex! I heard Mitchie cry out desperately. I heard her run toward me and it wasn't long before I felt her hugging me. I could feel the wetness from the tears on her face. I had my eyes closed and I was trying to choke back my sobs, but I couldn't. I had never felt something so excrutioningly painful. My hands were clenched so tightly that my fingernails peirced my skin drawing blood from my palms, but I couldn't even feel it compared to the rest of my body. I didn't know what happened to the car, nor did I care. I only knew that we finally had seen the last of Carter Mason.  
"Alex, please, Please stay with me. You have to take us back to Brian, back to our own time. Please, we need to get you help." She sobbed along with me. I didn't open my eyes, I kept them shut tightly as I felt around with my right hand till it came in contact with Mitchie's soft skin. She pressed my wand into my palm and I used all the willpower I could muster to cast the spell without moving too much.  
I heard shouts and screaming and yelling. I heard Brian's frantic voice asking what happened.  
"C-Carter's dead" I gasped out. "It's over. It's finally over" I told him in between breaths before I finally found peace.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**  
"NO!" I sobbed. "Don't you DARE die on me now" I cried over Alex's body. I didn't even care that I was a teen again, All I cared about was the limp form that I was clinging to.  
"Mitchie! Stop! She's not dead." Brian told me tears streaming down his face matching mine.  
"S-She's not?" I sniffled hope growing within me.  
"No, but we need to hurry, she needs to get to the hospital now!" He used his magic to take us to the town without being noticed. He pulled a folded sheet out of his truck and arranged it in a way to have it be a make shift stretcher. Again using magic, he placed Alex carefully onto it and we each lifted a side. That's how we took her into the building. We were immediately surrounded by nurses and doctors and they got out a gurney and put her on it. Brian answered their questions about personal information and we were directed to the waiting room. Brian put his arms around me as I sobbed into his chest. This couldn't be happening. I was the one supposed to be hit, not her. She risked her life to save mine.  
"It's all my fault." I choked out.  
"No, how could it be your fault?" Brian asked. I told him the story of what had happened.  
"I-i was supposed to be hit, I was the t-target not her" I concluded the story.  
"No it wasn't and don't you think that for a minute. It was her choice, its what she wanted to do. There was nothing you could have done." We sat there for what seemed like hours and I was able to reduce my tears to the occasional sniffling.  
"Anyone for Alex Torres?" I shot out of my seat and we went toward him.  
"There's really no easy way to put this... We tried everything we could-" I cut him off.  
"NO! Your lying, You could have done something! This isn't happening, this isn't happening" I said shaking my head and Brian again wrapped my arms around him. "Alex just can't be dead, she can't" I whispered the last part, I felt if I had said it any louder it would be real. But it's not. None of this is, It can't be real.  
"Miss, you didn't let me finish." The doctor said. I turned to him hopefully. He wasn't finished? Did that mean there was a chance?  
"You mean.. She's Alive?" I could hear the hope in Brian's voice as well.  
"Yes, but the injuries are pretty bad.. I'm sorry to say that she's paralyzed from the waist down."  
Paralyzed. Alex was paralyzed. From the waist down. I let that sink in. She's paralyzed, but she's alive. I started to wonder if that was any better. Would she really want to suffer through this? Oh this is all my fault.  
"Can we see her?" Brian broke the silence that had fallen after recieving the news.  
"Yes, she's not conscious, but you can go in. Though you'll have to tell her." I nodded and took a shaky breath.  
"Okay"  
We made our way to her room and found her asleep like the doctor had said.

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
I woke to the sound of someone crying. I knew instantly who it was and I immediately became worried.  
"Mitchie?" I said opening my eyes. I ignored the throbbing of the pain all over my body. I turned to see Mitchie watching me carefully with a broken look on her face. "Mitchie are you okay? What's wrong?"  
She looked like she wanted to hug me, kiss me and slap me all at the same time.  
"Your concerned about me when you're- you're..." She didn't look like she could finish the sentence.  
"I'm what?" I asked confused. I was alive wasn't I? Was there something else wrong? I tried to sit up but only managed to prop myself onto my arms. I tried pulling my legs back but they wouldn't budge. I felt my heart stop.  
"Alex-" Brian said but I cut him off.  
"My legs aren't moving. Whyaren'tmylegsmoving?" I said in one panicked breath. My dad gently pushed me back into the pillows.  
"Alex, I'm going to need you to calm down" Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind, all panicked and fear stricken, but somehow I manged to nod not trusting my own voice.  
"I'm sorry honey, they said the did all they could, but you were in pretty bad shape-" His voice cracked and he could no longer continue. I now knew what was going on but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think about it and I definatley didn't want it to be true.  
"Y-Your paralyzed from the waist down." Mitchie cried. "You can't walk ever again." She choked out and I felt my own tears spill from my eyes. No matter how much I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't deny it was true. I will never walk, run, or even stand again, and I just had to deal with that.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**  
I was the one to tell her. I was the one to inform her that because she saved me, she lost the ability to use her legs. After that I couldn't take it anymore. I left the room before anyone could say anything. I ran down the halls and out the doors. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I needed some air or something. I didn't know anything anymore really. I ran across the street miraculously not getting hit, I ran through the town leaving my mind blank, feeling the cool air on my damp cheeks.  
Suddenly I wasn't outside anymore, I was in an office of sorts. I looked around and found the familiar old man sitting in a chair watching me as if he expected my arrival.  
"You brought me here didn't you?" I asked him and he nodded in response.  
"Why?" My voice cracked. It was a three letter word but It asked a lot. It was the question to everything.  
"I found a spell that I think you would most definately like"  
"What kind of spell?"  
"Well there's a lot of science behind all this, if I tried to explain everything I would lose you from the first word, but to put it as simply as possible, You need to cast your magic away."  
"What?"  
"If you lost the magic from within you, Alex would have all the powers which would counteract with the spell placed seeing as you still have a voice. Magic is unexplainable, and will do as it wants. I'm not going to waist your time trying to explain, just thinking about everything behind it could give you a migraine, but If you cast away your magic it will reverse itself."  
"So wait reverse itself? As in..." I trailed off.  
"Think of it like a video game. You go back to the menu and it asks 'Are you sure you want to quit' Magic has something like that, you cast this spell and it gives you one more chance."  
"So it will take us back to when it was first cast kind of like 'Are you sure you want to give up your powers?" This honestly made no sense to me, but I thought I'd play along. Then I realized something.  
"Go back? As in go back to when it was cast? Back to where Selena, Justin, and Max were all alive? Back to before Alex got hit?" I asked hopefully. All the chaos we have been through would be undone.  
"Yes but that would also mean Alex would still be living with Jerry, Selena will not no of your existance and Carter would be alive." I thought it over.  
"Yes but now we know how to fix it." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
I had cried myself back to sleep. It was a peaceful sleep with no I heard Mitchie's beautiful voice.  
"ALEX! GET UP!" I snapped my eyes open in a panic.  
"What!? What's wrong?" I saw Mitchie sitting beside me with the biggest smile.  
"It worked! I can't believe it actually worked!" She laughed giddily before tackling me with a hug. In surprise I kicked my foot out and accidently knocked over a soda that was on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
"Oops, sorry" I apologized then thought about what I had just done. My eyes went wide. "I I just kicked that over... I moved my leg! I can move my legs!" I yelled in happiness and excitement and Mitchie again laughed. I jumped up and walked around. The walk turn into a run around the room then I started jumping and skipping around joyfully.  
"I can walk! I can run! I can jump!" I exclaimed demonstrating as I did so. I turned back to my girlfriend who was sitting on the couch watching me happily. I ran over to her tackling her back down on to the couch and straddled her.  
"I don't know what you did, but you can tell me later." I whispered to her before crashing my lips to hers.  
**THE END**

* * *

**SOOO What'dya think? A bit cheesy? Okay, maybe a lot, but hey, it was okay wasn't it? Anyways review and tell me your thoughts. Then once I catch up on all my other stories you can be expecting a sequel. You didn't think I'd leave her with Jerry now did you? XD Thankyou all so much for your support and reviews. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have even gotten to chapter two. YOU GUYS ROCK! XD**  
**~SM**


End file.
